ºGlaring Dreamº
by Ela Morgenstern
Summary: El sueño se ha convertido en pesadilla y la lucha acaba de comenzar... ¿Que harán?... ambos se extrañan, ambos se añoran.. ambos escriben canciones para el otro sin saber...- Nota! Recomendable tener pañuelo a la mano, onegai RR!
1. Dream Song 1

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**.:GLARING DREAM:.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Hace frío, esta nevando... heme aquí con las ilusiones al aire y el corazón en la mano, destrozado, no puedo decir que fue por tu culpa, porque nada fue intencional, después de todo eres un ser inalcanzable, un ángel que bajo del cielo, para maravillarme, y después regresar y dejarme sola nuevamente con mis sueños irreales._

_Siempre me conforme con verte de lejos, admirar tu perfección; siempre me tacharon de soñadora _"despierta ya"_ me decían pero yo no hacia mas que pensar en ti, tu y tu voz me hechizaban, no podía hacer nada mas que escucharte, e imaginarme que cada palabra era para mi, solamente para mi, una mas de el montón de chicas ilusionadas contigo, un hombre exitoso, un cantante famoso con el que todas soñamos y suspiramos._

_**The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd  
**_**_Makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together._**

_Me era más que suficiente el verte a través del brillante cristal del televisor, pero no podía evitar entristecerme al verte al lado de alguna de esas hermosas chicas, modelos o cantantes, a las cuales anunciaban como_ "_tu nueva conquista_", "¿podría ser esta la afortunada?" _preguntaban siempre los noticieros amarillistas que te inventaban bodas y novias embarazadas con tal de vender su basura a la que llaman periódico._

_Todo mi mundo cambio de la noche a la mañana, el noticiero matutino anuncio tu repentina desaparición después de una presentación, nadie sabía donde estabas, tenías a medio mundo preocupado._

_Ese día regresé a casa lo más pronto que pude, quería saber algo más de ti, si es que habías aparecido, pero en el camino tropecé, me levante adolorida y al voltear a ver que era lo que había obstaculizado mi camino, me tope con un hombre tirado en el suelo, estaba herido, se notaba por la sangre a su lado que evidentemente emanaba de el, su mano presionando la herida, también estaba cubierta de rojo._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces lo levanté, batalle mucho, pero me esforcé para llevarlo hasta mi casa. Una vez ahí o lleve hasta la vacía habitación de mi hermano, quien meses antes se mudara a vivir solo, y baje rápidamente a buscar el botiquín, vendajes y agua para curarlo. Al regresar aun no había despertado así que le desabotone la camisa, algo apenada, para poder limpiar la herida, no era muy profunda pero si había logrado llegar a una fuente de arterias y bazos sanguíneos lo cual explicaba tanta sangre, el haber trabajado de voluntaria en un hospital me ayudo bastante a poder atenderlo._

**_The blazing of the street where I walk about lost –Glaring One Way  
_****_Illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes._**

_Momentos después, ya vendado el hombre, salí de la habitación para tirar todos los paños empapados de sangre, al regresar note que había recuperado al conciencia y estaba tratando de levantarse, parecía mareado ya que no dejaba de sujetar su cabeza, fue hasta ese momento que noté sus alborotados cabellos chocolate, se quito las gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos y revelo un par de gemas ambarinas que me deslumbraron._

_Ya no podía dudarlo, eras tu, el chico de mis sueños, mi hombre inalcanzable, y estabas ahí, frente a mi, herido. No pude evitar dar un brinco espantada, creí estar soñando, pero todo era bastante real, estabas ahí, frente a mi, mirándome intrigado, examinándome cautelosamente, parecías desconcertado y algo temeroso– ¿_Donde estoy?– _me preguntaste.– _Eh... en mi casa, te encontré en la calle herido, así que te traje aquí para poder curarte_ –fue mi simple y torpe contestación, observabas todo a tu alrededor tratando de reconocer algo, pero en tus ojos se reflejaba un gran temor.– _¿Quien soy? –_preguntaste algo desesperado, intentaste levantarte pero te tambaleaste y casi caes, de no ser porque te detuve en un acto de reflejos sorprendentes que no se ni de donde salieron._

_**The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands.  
**_**_When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering illusion–  
_****_The silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._**

_Al verme tan cerca de ti, con tus brazos rodeándome y observándome de esa forma tan atenta no pude evitar sonrojarme, con cuidado regresaste a la cama, la desesperación no abandonaba tu rostro y comenzaste a temblar– _¿Quien soy?. ¿Donde estoy?. ¿Que hago aquí? –_no dejaste de preguntarte.– _Calma, Lang –_atine a decirte, entonces volteaste a verme como si una luz te hubiera iluminado– ¿_Ese es mi nombre? Lang –_preguntaste.– _Hem, pues si –_de cierta forma lo era, así te llamaban todos. _

_Por esos momentos preferí dejarte descansar, parecía que algo terrible te había pasado como para que perdieras tus recuerdos, saque un par de prendas del closet y te las entregue, te indique donde se encontraba el baño y salí rápidamente._

_No sabia que hacer, estaba tan nerviosa que tomé el teléfono y marque el único numero que me vino a la mente, para solamente escuchar un _"_¿Estás bromeando verdad? Tanto sueño con el tipo que ya hasta estas alucinando" vaya mejor amiga, colgué no sin antes rogar que no dijera nada a nadie. Al querer regresar a la habitación te encontré bajando las escaleras, examinando el lugar, y al verme diste un brinco de sorpresa– _Hem, disculpa… ¿Tienes algo de comer? Es que yo… bueno… –_dudaste unos momentos, yo negué con la cabeza, pero que descortés era… –_Espera un momento, enseguida te preparo algo de comer –_y rápido corrí a la cocina.– _Muchas gracias –_pude escuchar tu voz desde las escaleras._

_**Even if the gentleness that tells about only what makes anxiety flow  
**_**_Had fulfilled eternity, I still don't want tomorrow._**

_Los días pasaron rápidamente, parecía que no recordabas nada aun, pero pude darme cuenta de que realmente eras todo lo que yo había soñado, atento, amable, incluso algo tímido y un poco reservado, pero siempre pude arrebatarte más de una sonrisa, así incluso podías lucir algo indefenso, como un ser humano común y corriente, no un dios como todos querían hacerte ver. Tus recuerdos aun no regresaban y yo no sabia que hacer, te sugerí que llamáramos a un medico pero te negaste, no sé porqué, pero tu sonrisa borro las dudas de mi mente._

_Todos los días eran lo mismo, siempre despertabas antes que yo, ya que el levantarme temprano no era mi fuerte, y me esperabas con el desayuno listo, lo cual me apenaba ya que no era necesario– _Es mi forma de pagarte por permitirme quedarme en tu casa –_me respondías, siempre sonriente, lo cual me parecía algo extraño, te recordaba con tu serio porte, tus miradas que matan y tu ceño fruncido que te hacia verte tan apuesto... pero esa hermosa sonrisa en tus labios era mucho mejor._

_Regresaba a casa del trabajo temiendo que todo fuera uno mas de mis locos sueños, pero no, siempre estabas ahí, esperando a que volviera para que hiciera la cena, o bien con la mesa puesta y la cena casi terminada, para después pasar la tarde juntos, platicando, viendo películas, en fin, cualquier cosa que nos entretuviera._

**_The words that I have to give to you are –It's Talk To Myself  
_****_Falling into an everyday routine, even without shadows._**

_Una de esas tardes la pasamos viendo una película, demasiado melosa para mi gusto, pero era linda al fin y al cabo, tu parecías algo distraído¿algo malo sucedía? No lo se, pero desde la mañana estabas demasiado extraño, me evitabas un poco, muy serio, pensativo... No pude evitar dar un pequeño brinco al sentir una calidez extraña, era tu mano que sujetaba la mía tiernamente– _¿Sucede algo?

_Al salir de mi trance pude notar como me observabas, algo confundido, pues estaba demasiado sonrojada y no dejaba de observarte con esa mirada estúpida que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre... ¿DIOS POR QUE NO PUEDO SER NORMAL, posaste tu calida mano en mi frente con algo de preocupación– _Fiebre no tienes –_negué con la cabeza.– _No... no, estoy bien. Es solo que estoy algo distraída... tengo muchas cosas en que pensar...– _mis ánimos bajaron considerablemente, si, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, principalmente en ti, y en como podría seguir viviendo cuando te alejaras de mi lado..._

_Sorpresivamente levantaste mi rostro tomándome de la barbilla, para que te mirara a la cara, directamente a los ojos, tus lagunas ambarinas que se mostraban decididas enmarcadas por ese ceño fruncido, no pude evitar sonrojarme aun más (si es que eso era posible) especialmente al ver como acortabas la distancia entre nosotros para finalmente posar tus labios sobre los míos..._

**_With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing on them, they're crumbling.  
_****_Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can I be with you again?  
_**_**It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day.**_

_Aun recuerdo ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer, esa grata calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras me abrazabas recostándome sobre el sillón y tus labios seguían probando cada rincón de los míos, en ese momento nada existía a mí alrededor, solamente éramos tu y yo, me deje llevar completamente por ese mar de sensaciones… me sentí volar, en un sueño del cual nunca hubiera querido despertar... pero en un instante fugaz recordé quien eras... mi amor imposible... _

"_¡Tonta… No desperdicies el momento, él esta ahí contigo, no veo que se este quejando!_"_ pensé, cualquiera en sus 5 sentidos hubiera aprovechado tan maravillosa oportunidad, esas de las que se dan una sola vez en la vida, pero no, yo no, en momentos como estos es cuando me arrepiento de tener tan grande conciencia, no podía aprovecharme de ti que no sabias lo que hacías, ni siquiera sabias quien eres… ¿Como podrías saber a quien besabas tan apasionadamente? Tal vez en tu mente estaba alguna otra... No soporte ese pensamiento y me aparte de ti pensando "¡Que idiota soy!"_

_Me miraste extrañado, contrariado, pidiéndome una explicación, tratando de no enfadarte con migo– _¿Por qué? –_fue lo único que pudiste decir, sin comprender mi actitud, no pude voltear a verte, así que me dedique a tratar de detener mis lagrimas y limpiar una pequeña solitaria que recorría mi mejilla mientras negaba con la cabeza– _Es extraño… ¿Como puedes… si ni siquiera sabes quien eres?

**_Looking up at that palely-dyed season –Life Winter Dream  
_**_**I, who stopped to stand still, am swept away.**_

_Mi voz temblaba, al igual que mis labios, te mire de reojo, bajaste la mirada y esos rebeldes mechones tuyos cubrieron tu triste rostro– _¿Como puedo saber que no ju…–? –_tu mano en mi barbilla volteando mi rostro hacia ti me impidió seguir hablando, acariciaste mi mejilla y limpiaste mis lagrimas con delicadeza mientras me mirabas a los ojos penetrantemente y con infinita ternura…– _Tal vez no sepa quien soy, ni que hago aquí... pero si sé quien eres tu, y lo que siento por ti. Sonará tonto… Pero, me gustas, y mucho... –_si no hubiera estado sentada me hubiera caído desmayada– _...y también sé que nunca podría jugar contigo... este amor no lo permitiría –_tomaste mi mano y la llevaste hasta tu corazón, permitiéndome sentir sus latidos…_

_Así, abrazados, permanecimos toda la noche, entre sueños hermosos y nubes de algodón mientras las estrellas nos rodeaban haciendo infinito tanto cariño profesado... y hubiera deseado que así hubiéramos permanecido por siempre, pero como todo lo bueno en la vida, esto debía terminar, lo sabia, pero no quise verlo, haciendo la caída mas dolorosa, tal vez la más amarga y dolorosa de toda mi vida, porque esa admiración que sentía por ti como estrella, se convirtió en amor, puro e infinito._

_**The wind blows it out, makes it be left behind  
**_**_Even the yearning is growing numb from the cold in my heart._**

_Ese fin comenzó una de tantas mañanas, como siempre me levante demasiado tarde, pero no importo, era domingo, lo recuerdo bien, baje aun en pijama, muy somnolienta y a media escalera comencé a extrañarme, primero, porque no percibía el delicioso aroma que siempre distinguía la casa a esas horas; segundo, porque al bajar te encontré en la sala, el televisor estaba encendido y tu terminabas de ponerte tu chaqueta negra de cuero, llevabas la ropa con la que te había encontrado._

_Lucias impecablemente encantador, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero al verte tan cabizbajo, y como cubrías esa mirada seria con tus gafas obscuras me alarmo mucho más– _¿Vas a salir? –_te pregunte ingenuamente, volteaste a verme, a través de las gafas distinguí tus ojos, sin brillo, cristalizados, se notaba que tratabas de contenerte, tu rostro permanecía sin expresión ni emoción alguna y mi corazón se partió al verte dar media vuelta y susurrar un débil "_Adiós".

_Me desmorone en las escaleras al verte partir sin decir mas, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos pero me pare como pude, quería seguirte, pero algo me paro, era el televisor, por un segundo me detuve a escuchar lo que decía, y ahí estaba, una chica morena, de semblante triste siendo entrevistada, pasaban tus imágenes y ella lloraba desconsolada tu perdida...– _Como les dijimos hace unos momentos nuestras líneas están disponibles para aquel que tenga alguna información sobre el paradero de Lang…–

_No soporte mas, apagué el televisor y en un arranque de ira avente el control contra la pantalla, para después caer al suelo llorando desconsolada... era mas que evidente que ya sabias quien eras, al ver las imágenes debiste recordar algo._

_**The cold times drift about in dreams, but are caught and held in your hands.  
**__**When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering illusion**_

_Pero a pesar de todo estoy aquí para decirte adiós, tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, hoy regresas a tu hogar y seguramente ya me habrás olvidado... volteaste hacia las masas que estaban reunidas para despedirte, y por un momento creí que me veías solo a mi, que ingenua soy, debí haber aprendido ya mi lección... eres solo un sueño... que se volvió realidad por un instante…_

_Pero al fin y al cabo un sueño inalcanzable para una pobre tonta enamorada._

**_The silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Otro de mis song-fics pepino xD... Realmente es una historia que tenia pensada hace muchísimo pero no me había animado a escribir espero les haya gustado... Pero aun tengo una gran inquietud... continuar o no continuar, he ahí la cuestión o.o... les tengo 3 opciones, ke espero me contesten con una en un rr o mensaje a mi correo o si no me kedare con la eterna duda, ahí les van:

A) Continuar este fic y hacer toda la historia de principio a fin, como un fic normal, dejando esto como mero prologo.

B) Hacer un song-fic de 5 capítulos, todos con la misma trama pero desde diferentes puntos de vista (sería la narración de 5 personas diferentes) dejando la de Lang hasta el final que seria el que terminaría de contar la historia.

C) Dejar esto como un único capitulo o.o

Ustedes eligen! Y espero les guste komo sea ke vaya a kedar. Sigan leyendo y RR!

Sai jan!

**_Cerezo Astorya_**

_Y si, kykio debe morir!  
__Ke vivan las hijas de la luna!  
__On tas yue otosan?_


	2. Dream Song 2

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**.:ETERNA SOLEDAD:.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Hay algo mal... pero no sé que es. Te veo ahí parado, serio como siempre, pero hay algo diferente , ese sentimiento de soledad que te rodea... ¿Que habrá sucedido en tu ausencia?... Me gustaría que me lo dijeras, pero no hablas con nadie, siempre estas callado y cabizbajo, como si no te alegrara regresar de nuevo a tu vida... Tal vez a ti no, pero a mi me alegra mucho el que hayas regresado... Aunque suene algo raro realmente te extrañe amigo mío..._

_Pase días enteros buscándote hasta por el mas pequeño rincón de esta enorme ciudad, pero ni un rastro tuyo, comencé a fumar por los nervios que me causabas; Ja, sí que eres una mala influencia, pero no importa, eres la única persona en que puedo confiar, con quien puedo hablar y sentirme en paz. ¿Por qué? No sé, si tú eres todo lo contrario a lo que un gran amigo haría, eres serio y gruñón, pareciera que siempre estás enojado, pero yo que te conozco sé lo que realmente piensas, sientes, y dices, así que no me puede importar menos. Un gruñido tuyo los demás lo toman como un "cállate idiota", pero para mí es un reconfortante "te apoyo amigo"._

_Por eso es que no me podía permitir perderte... tal vez sea tu "representante" y deba asegurarme de que cumplas tus compromisos, pero más que nada soy tu amigo, y debo asegurarme de que seas feliz._

**_Eterna soledad, el tiempo danza en la madrugada  
_****_Y no puedes dormir si están todas las luces apagadas  
_****_Ya se fue el tren y esta calle nunca más será igual  
_****_Aprendiste a tener miedo…  
_****_Pero hay que correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo_**

_Pero... ¿Que te habrá sucedido¡Por qué te fuiste así!... Aún recuerdo aquel mar de sangre que encontramos, era tuya, de eso estoy seguro... Me alarme sobre manera y obligué a hasta el ultimo elemento disponible, ya fuera policiaco, de ejército o de gobierno a buscarte, no podía darme el lujo de que quién sabe qué maníaco te torturara o simplemente te aventara en un canal, no por ser tu representante y me hagas ganar dinero... sino porque eres mi amigo, el único verdadero amigo que tengo, y perderte es el único lujo que no me puedo dar._

_Buscarte, sufrir, consolarla, sufrir más al verla sufrir a ella... Así pasaban mis días¿y los tuyos?... No lo se, aún no quieres hablar de lo que sucedió, pero doy gracias a Dios de que no haya sido nada malo, aunque algo me dice que algo sucedió... Debió haber sido demasiado fuerte como para que te tenga tan ensimismado alrededor de cierto broche que nunca dejas, siempre lo llevas contigo a donde sea, siempre muy cerca de tu corazón..._

**_No hay nada que perder cuando ya nada queda en el vaso  
_****_Y no puedes saber que fuerte es el poder de un abrazo  
_****_Ya se fue el tren y e esta calle nunca más será igual  
_****_Aprendiste a tener miedo…_**

_Entones... ¿A lo mejor eso que vi fue real, no fueron alucinaciones?... Aquella tarde en un centro comercial, buscando algo que la alegrara aunque fuera un instante vi caminar a una pareja... Era una chica verdaderamente hermosa y con una sonrisa que iluminaría la oscuridad misma¿Y el?... Él fácilmente podría haber pasado como tu gemelo perdido, pero esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y su forma tan abierta de reír me negó las sospechas, no podías ser tú..._

_Hubo momentos en los que quise darme por vencido, pensaba en que te habías ido para siempre... Y el sufrimiento desbordaba mi corazón, por primera vez en mi vida lloré; suena increíble, pero una vez que la primera lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla... Tan pura, tan llena de verdades... Ya no pude parar... Ella entro en la habitación, y me vio, fue tan deprimente, me abrazó con cariño en son de consuelo y me dejo llorar toda la noche sobre su regazo._

**_Pero hay que correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo  
_****_Pero hay que correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo_**

_Llegó el día... Ese día... En que me di completamente por vencido después de todo y llame a una rueda de prensa... Nunca antes me había costado tanto hablar, no me refiero a hablar en público... Me refiero a solamente hablar, tenia dudas de que siquiera una palabra coherente saliera de mi boca, de verdad pensaba que me volvería loco de tristeza y me derrumbaría ante todos los presentes... Pero ella tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa dándome el soporte que necesitaba, en esa simple caricia me demostraba todo su cariño, comprensión, apoyo, ese amor tan fraternal que siempre existía entre nosotros, especialmente por tener a la persona mas importante en nuestras vidas en común, tú: mi mejor amigo y su amor imposible._

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla de reojo y notarla comenzar a llorar a mares, serena, tranquila y sin mostrar más emoción que esas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, todos los reporteros presentes nos miraban extrañados y sorprendidos exigiendo una explicación con la mirada, así que me decidí a comenzar y terminar con esta tortura de una vez..._

–Queridos amigos, gracias por acompañarnos hoy. Como ya se les había informado que... mi querida amiga aquí presente –_a pesar del dolor que la embargaba nunca perdió la compostura, que envidia, yo en ese momento deseaba salir de ahí para tirarme de la primera ventana que encontrara_– Y un servidor, tenemos una noticia que darles, y sí, es referente a la situación que hemos vivido estos días con respecto a la desaparición de Lang... Las búsquedas han cesado, las brigadas de rescate han concluido, sin ningún resultado... Así que no nos queda más que dar por muerto a nuestro querido colega y muy apreciado amigo Lang –_la voz comenzó a temblarme y los ojos a cristalizárseme queriendo dejar escapar un mar de lagrimas y ahogarme en el._

_**Yo lo sé, que nadie te dijo para que todos están aquí  
**__**Yo sé, la soledad -te da un cierto confort  
**__**No te deja mirar**_

_En ese instante el golpe de las puertas abriéndose de par en par resonó por toda la habitación_– Sabia que me querías... ¡Pero no muerto, idiota! –_se escucho tu voz, por cada rincón, tan imponente como siempre... Y ahí estabas, frente a nosotros, entrando a paso tranquilo y seguro... Llegaste hasta a mi y me viste, pude ver mi rostro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, reflejado en tus lentes oscuros_– Cierra la boca o se te meten las moscas... –_Y así lo hice, una enorme sonrisa se formo en mis labios, no podría expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento en que prácticamente habías regresado a nosotros de entre los muertos... Al voltear para ir a tu lado la vi, aún llorando, pero con ese brillo en los ojos y con una sonrisa en la boca... Simplemente no cabía de la felicidad_ _de poder volver a verte, eso lo se... Porque yo me encontraba exactamente igual..._

–Disculpen a este idiota que no sabe lo que dice, estoy mas vivo que el Dalai Lama con sus 17 versiones –_todos rieron ante tus ocurrentes comentarios, quien no, en especial por lo serio de tu rostro que no encajaba nada con tu "buen humor"._

_**Eterna soledad...  
**_**_Eterna soledad, sé que la gente busca tu consejo  
_****_Hay que correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo  
_****_Pero hay que correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo..._**

_Pero sigo preguntándome, y al parecer siempre lo haré "¿Que sucedió¿que ha causado tanto dolor en tu mirada?... ¿Que fue lo que viviste todos estos días? ... ¿Por que no pude ayudarte?" _

_Minutos antes de partir, volteas por ultima vez a la tierra que tanto te hizo vivir, haya sido bueno o malo... Y por un instante tu mirada se perdió por entre la multitud, entre tanta gente reunida no pude ver que era lo que observabas con tanto ahínco... Pude notar como una lágrima quería escapar, pero no la dejaste, te controlaste y te diste vuelta, la tomaste de la mano y salieron entre gritos y vitoreas de las numerosas fans..._

_Tal vez nunca vuelvas a ser el mismo... Pero no dudes que siempre estaré a tu lado, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, como compañero y amigo incondicional... Si tuviera que dar mi vida para que no sufrieras más... lo haría sin pensarlo un solo instante... _

_Algún día lograré descubrir lo que te atormenta y ten por seguro que lo solucionaré... Es un promesa..._

_...Te libraré de tu eterna soledad..._

_**Hay que seguir adelante... Y seguir viviendo...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Beno aki el segundo capitulo, ke espero les guste, tarde un poko en sacarlo por que simplemente no salía como debía, sin sentimiento y demasiado plano si no me kreen pregúntenle a mi neechan Kass ke es mi supervisora xD en estas cosas, especialmente en este fic que al parecer le gusto mucho y ke va dedicado a ella completamente... bueno, se preguntaran... donde kedo lo de las opciones ke fueron mas de la 1 ke la b, ke eran los 5 caps... pues realmente me habían pedido de los dos mas ke nada y no decidía, asi ke me aconsejaron un nuevo formato ke espero satisfaga sus expectativas de esta historia ... weno, ha! la canción es Eterna Soledad de Enanitos Verdes, y la frase del final la puse yo ya ke no había una en la canción ke la cerrara adecuadamente así ke puse una ke concordara con al canción y cerrara el fic adecuadamente... ahora si, a los rr!

**_Eiran_**: me alegra ke te haya gustado tanto eiran 0 y en realidad te parece diferente la trama oo sugoeeeee... siempre me esmero por que mis fics sean lo mas originales posibles ya que no me gusta kaer en parentescos, copias o redundancias arigato na no da! Y espero te siga gustando el fic así komo kedara

**_AKINA-NO-TORU_**: y nooooooo no se kedara asi oo nunca dejaría a mi parejita favorita kon el corazón destrozado xP simplemente los hago sufrir un rato pa ke la cosa tenga mas sabor P asi keeee sigue leyendo y veraz!

**_Kilia_**: tal vez no sea lo ke pediste del todo, pero porfas sigue leyendo o veraz ke no te desepcionareeeee

**_Aribeth li_**: weno, tal vez no sea lo e habías esperado, komo le dije a kilia, pero sigan leyendo! Juro solemnemente por el osito bimbo y el gansito marinela ke esto les encantaraaaa, y si, será historia de principio a fin amiga

**_TaNiTaLoVe: _**shea oo eres la primera ke me dice ke lo dehe asi ¯y de verdad me dan gnas pero mi cerebro revuelto no me deja, de toas maneras esper sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**_Nena05000_**: jo grax nena xP no kreo ke te tan weno, pero si tu lo dices te kreo! Y si, habra mucho mas ke leer!

**_Celina Sosa_**: Wa enserio te hizo llorar OO sugoeeeeeee... y espero ke sigas la trama y te guste! Grax

**_JKatty_**: en eso de ke es sentimentalmente agotadora tienes toda la razón, imaginarte komo kede yo cuando termine de escribirla... uff! Por eso tardo tanto este cap!... y grax parece ke esta historia realmente gusto mucho! Y si! Habrá continuación tatata!

**_Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof: _**y sip, la canción es el ending de gravitation en su versión en ingles . y no oo la ke alucina soy yo por que realmente no krei ke esta cosa gustara tanto!

**_Cerexita16: _**shea oo yo también kasi lloro cuando termine TTTT pero no te preocupes oo no terminara asi!

**_Kayla-chan: _**joooo si, se largo TTTT sniffffffff... espero ke te guste este cap también! Yno te decepciones por ke sea songfic también, veraz ke tendrá sur recompensa esto! Y no terminara komo esperan xD

**_Krlita: _**sheaaaaaa sera un final diferente! Tenlo por seguro amiga 0 no los desepcioanreeeee!

**_Vidas_**: hoe OO en serio kres ke es excelente? no es para tanto, solo es una de mis locuras de ocasión, la kual tenia en mente desde hace añales, kon otros personajes claro xD originales, a los kuales solamente sustituí por sakura y ko y me kede OO diablos! Enkaja a la perfección!... asi ke aki ta tal vez no sea exactamente lo ke pediste, pero hago lo ke se puede y veras ke seguira gustandote, gracais por los comentarios

**_Athena-Asamiya Mr_**: muchas gracias y no pusiste la opción mujer oo weno, de todas maneras el formato cambio un poko espero no decepcionarte kon este cap, y kon el fic entero 0 gracias y sigue leyendo!

**_YaShi_**: woha OO muy hermoso? Original (esa si me la kreo xD) tremendamente encantador OO toke dramático de principio a fin! Segura hablamos del mismo fic ... weno comentarios komo los tuyos son los ke mas animos me dan de seguir adelante xD y sobre eso de ke no te decidias por la opcion oO pues la verdad te dare un gusto dobre de sorpresa! xD espera y veraz! Sigue leyendo y rr!

Weno me despido! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Sai jan!

_**Cerezo Astorya**_

_Y si, kikyo debe morir!  
__Ke vivan las hijas de la luna!  
__On tas yue otosan?_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Ando con un animo de los malditos y condenados mil demonios en su maldito pestilente horripilante infierno, así que no esperen mucho de mis notas... he tenido mala suerte! _

_Primero, el server del juego donde juego lo bajaron o no se y murió... me meti al otro de nuevo y tiene límite así que ahora no tengo na que hacer y no puedo entrar! Toy más aburria que perro botao! (O.O SUGOII ENTRE XD! JUSTOOO emmm no me pesken n.n)_

_Segundo, EL MALDITO FFNET NO ME DEJO MANDARLE EL PRIMER RR A MI KERIDA SIS CUANDO ESTA HISTORIA ME ENCANTOOOO! ToT asi ke no mande ningun review de puro taimada . _

_Tercero NO TENGO AGRADECIMIENTO DEL REVIEW KE LE DI INTERACTIVAMENTE A MI SIS! . aunke eso seria de lo mismo dos, pero en fin. Neechan ya la estan corriendo así que hasta aquí kede._

_Sai jan, disfruten los caps que quedan porque esto esta re weno n.n!_

_Que viva el SFC (Syaoran Fan Club)!_

_P.D: SHEA SIS! ME ENCANTO TU FIC ME ENAMORE DE EL! (O.o apa y ya cuantas veces te lo he dicho?)_


	3. Dream Song 3

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**.:ANGEL:.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Podría decirse que ya extrañaba todo esto… las luces en mi rostro cegándome, el estruendo de las fans implorando por mi y mi inseparable guitarra en mis brazos, mientras la música suena a mi alrededor, sintiéndola hasta el mas mínimo rincón de mi cuerpo, tanta adrenalina, tanta emoción… las chicas bailan a mi alrededor siguiendo los pasos de complicadas coreografías acordes a la música, cada una tan bella como la anterior… pero ninguna como ella…_

_La música termino y las chicas salieron del escenario, las luces se apagaron y deje la guitarra a un lado, mientras acomodaba mi gabardina negra de cuero y me acercaba el micrófono… por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí nervioso, por que? No lo se, si solo cantaría una canción mas de miles que he interpretado… o tal vez no…– **Last night, you were so into it… You told me secrets that, you never told a soul… You were so nervous and, yet oh so comfortable –As we explored your image of love…**_

_La multitud gritaba alocada, diablos, la voz me tiembla¿Por qué¡Solo es una canción nueva!... Que compuse pensando en ella… ¡Si, ella es la que me tiene así! …tan fuera de mi. ¡De solo pensarla me vuelvo loco!... me siento como un desgraciado…– **I drank your wine as you tasted mine… I kissed your lips, you felt my mind slip… Into your soul, I almost cried cuz it was so beautiful…**_

–_**Last night I was inside of you… Last night while making love to you… I saw the sun, the moon, the mountains and the rivers… I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you… –**otra_ _vez, mi voz tiembla, nadie parece notarlo, estoy algo sonrojado, lo se , aunque no pueda verlo, gracias a dios las luces están tan bajas que nadie lo nota, observo fijamente a las miles de jóvenes que imploran por mi, esperando en el fondo de mi corazón ver su rostro sonriente, alegre de verme al igual que yo al volver a apreciar su hermosa sonrisa._

_Pero al contrario, solamente me topo con la oscuridad de esa ultima imagen, la tristeza y las lagrimas enmarcando su tez, y aun puedo escuchar su llanto como si estuviera a mi lado… pero no, ya que si así fuera correría sin pensar a abrasarla y besarla, para apaciguar su dolor… dolor que yo mismo he causado por mi idiotez._

_Sin siquiera darme cuenta la canción había terminado momentos atrás, y yo solamente permanecí de pie, frente al micrófono, pensando, dolido, destrozado por no poder estar con ella, pero quien lo causo? Yo…y nadie mas, pero aun sigo preguntándome como demonios es que permití que sucediera… creí haber encontrado en ti todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz… pero¿por que? …¿Por que irme así? Ni siquiera yo se la respuesta¡me siento un completo idiota!... la multitud seguía sedienta de mas, mas de mi… al igual que yo lo estoy de ti, de tus labios, de tu solo aroma… así que de nuevo a cantar… otra de las tantas canciones que salieron de mi recuerdo de ti que no se aparte de mi mente ni un solo instante, tu que siempre estas ahí… mi ángel…_

**_Así es la ley…  
_**_**Hay un ángel hecho para mí**_

–Lang… me gustaría hablar contigo un momento… ¿no es molestia? –_así comenzó todo, al finalizar uno de mis conciertos, lo mas rutinario del mundo, él, del cual no quiero ni recordar su nombre, me llamo, parecía algo preocupado así que decidí hablar, incluso después de haber decidido no tener nada que ver ni con el ni con su familia, gracias a las artimañas de su hermana por atrapar a una estrella famosa fingiendo un embarazo, la treta mas antigua del medio._

–Tú dirás… –_le incite a comenzar a hablar, para así poder terminar pronto con el asunto, nos encontrábamos en el callejón aledaño al lugar del concierto ya que según él era un lugar mas adecuado para nuestra conversación, idiotamente le creí, y lo ultimo que vi antes de caer fue el destello del arma que me hirió._

_En ese momento hubiera pensado que ese idiota me ocasiono el mayor de los males de toda mi vida, pero al contrario, ahora se que me llevo al comienzo de lo mas maravilloso que me ocurriera nunca, conocerla… ver su rostro, escuchar su dulce voz por primera vez, al abrir los ojos me encontré en un lugar completamente extraño para mi, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera quien era– _¿En donde estoy_? –me alarme bastante y ahí te vi, a mi lado, preocupada– _Hem... en mi casa, te encontré en la calle herido, así que te traje aquí para poder curarte –_fue tu simple respuesta, me pregunte aun así como era posible que ayudaras al primer extraño que te encontrabas en la calle._

_**Te conocí...  
**_**_El viento se me fue tal como llego  
_****_Y te falle…  
_****_Te hice daño, tantos años yo_**

_Intente levantarme rápidamente, quería salir de ahí y buscar respuestas a las miles de preguntas que bombardeaban mi mente, pero tropecé, estaba mareado y no pude ponerme de pie, casi como reflejo me sujetaste para que no cayera, y te abrase y no pude mas que observar tus ojos jade que me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento, tu evidente sonrojo me saco de trance y regrese a la cama, aun desesperado y bombardeándote de preguntas que salían al azar._

_Todo sucedía muy rápido, gracias a ti recupere mi nombre, Lang– _…o así es como te llaman todos –_me respondiste tímidamente, me entregaste un par de prendas y me indicaste el baño mientras salías rápidamente, seguí tus indicaciones y entre a tomar un baño para tratar de relajarme, una vez fuera seguí mis instintos de supervivencia, complacer a mi estomago que suplicaba ser alimentado, tenia hambre así que salí de la habitación lentamente, analizando el lugar, baje las escaleras y a medio camino me sorprendiste, tanto que di un pequeño brinco, al parecer regresabas a la habitación, te veías algo molesta._

–Hem, disculpa... ¿Tienes algo de comer? Es que yo... bueno... –_te pregunte con algo de timidez, aun sigo preguntándome como alguien como yo puede ser tan tímido con una chica, tal vez nunca lo he demostrado, por que nadie antes me había importado, pero tu… me cautivaste desde el primer instante, aun sin saber quien era o donde estaba._

_Mi pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para ti, que sonrojada murmurabas cosas como– _¡Tonta de mi! No puedo creer que sea tan descortés, lo ciento, preparare algo enseguida" _y saliste corriendo hacia la cocina a todo lo que tus piernas daban, te seguí para no quedarme como estatua a mitad de la escalera, permanecí sentado en la mesa, junto a la cocina observándote atentamente, volteabas esporádicamente, para ver que hacia, y recuerdo bien que siempre te sonrojabas al verme observándote tan atentamente mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano, pero comprende, eras algo extrañamente hermoso para mi, aun lo eres…_

**_De nuevo tú... te cuelas en mis huesos  
_****_Dejándome tu beso... Junto al corazón_**

_Podría decir que esos fueron los días mas maravillosos de toda mi vida… o mejor dicho, realmente viví esos días, me sentí como un ser humano cualquiera, era realmente yo, estar a tu lado simplemente me lleno de vida, me dio ánimos para seguir día a día en ese maldita oscuridad en la que me encontraba hundido al no poder recordar, Algo dentro de mi crecía sin poder detenerlo, mi prioridad no era volver a ser yo, sino estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible, tenerte cerca, disfrutar tu compañía._

_Recuerdo bien que el levantarte temprano no era tu fuerte, así que creí justo que en pago a tu hospitalidad lo menos que podría hacer era cocinar para ti, así que siempre al despertar preparaba el desayuno, para sorprenderte día con día y poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa de emoción al bajar las escaleras._

_Siempre esperaba que regresaras del trabajo con la cena lista, entre tanto buscaba con que entretenerme, pero fueron pocas las veces que salí a la ciudad, me sentía inseguro si no estabas conmigo, un extraño miedo me invadía por completo, como si lo que me sucedió se fuera a repetir… me sentía entupido, pero era inevitable._

**_Y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas  
_****_Me sacas de las malas rachas del dolor  
_****_Por que tú eres...  
_**_**El ángel que quiero yo**_

_Recuerdo que en una de esa mañanas no despertaste a la hora acostumbrada, te demoraste mas de lo usual así que decidí subir a ver como estabas, y te encontré ahí, dormida aun, lucias indefensa, hermosa como un ángel, la luz del sol iluminaba tu rostro junto con algunos mechones de tu cabello disperso en la almohada._

_Sabia que debía despertarte, o definitivamente llegarías tarde a trabajar… pero no pude, el verte así, tan indefensa, tan tranquila, simplemente me cautivo, me senté a tu lado en la cama a observarte, acaricie tu mejilla mientras retiraba los mechones que me impedían ver por completo tu hermoso rostro de porcelana… dios nunca creí ser tan cursi, tu me haces ser así, me haces volverme alguien completamente distinto… ¡Me cabías de pies a cabeza, pones mi mundo al revés!_

_Quería estar lo mas cerca posible de ti, la distancia se acortaba cada vez más y mas, eres un imán que me atrae sin poder o querer resistirme, esa fue la primera vez que tuve la dicha de probar la dulzura de tus labios de cereza…_

_Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, por temor a despertarte, atontado por lo que acababa de hacer, permanecí en la cocina terminando el desayuno y bajaste 15 minutos después, aun adormilada, comentándome haber tenido el sueño mas maravilloso de toda tu vida, pero no quisiste contarme de que trato… solamente pude reír al ver el par de estrellas que tenias en vez de ojos._

_Decías sentirte tan bien que no quisiste arruinar esa sensación y decidiste no ir al trabajo, pero tampoco querías pasarte todo el día en casa, así que decidiste que saliéramos de compra, o a comer, o a cualquier lado… yo en lo personal no quería salir, pero me convenciste, y estando a tu lado todo temor se esfumo completamente, dando paso a una gran felicidad que me inundo de pies a cabeza._

_Toda esa tarde fue fantástica e inolvidable, me hubiera gustado que se repitiera mas seguido… aun puedo escuchar tu melodiosa voz llamándome, pero no estas._

**_Cuando estoy fatal, no se que hacer ni a donde ir  
_****_Me fijo en ti y te siento cerca –Pensando en mí  
_****_El cuerpo se me va hacia donde tu estas –Mi vida cambio…  
_**_**El ángel que quiero yo.**_

_Como quisiera regresar el tiempo, y volver a estar a tu lado, sentados en el sofá viendo películas, aun recuerdo bien esa noche, la noche en que por fin me atreví a dar el verdadero primer paso…rocé tu mano… y te bese, finalmente reuní las fuerzas para atreverme a probar el dulce sabor de tus labios de cereza, sin contar esa mañana, estabas dormida, pero ahora era distinto, reaccionaste inmediatamente, para mi sorpresa y felicidad me correspondiste, y solamente me deje llevar por ese deseo de estar cerca de ti lo mas posible, sentir tu suave piel junto a la mía._

_Pero repentinamente te detuviste, con un dejo de amargura y dolor en tu mirada, que me contagiaste al escucharte hablar, aunque tenias razón¿como podía si ni siquiera sabia quien era yo mismo? Pero te lo dije, podía no recordar mi pasado, pero mi amor por ti estaba en mi presente y te lo demostré, toda esa noche, recorriendo cada rincón de tu cuerpo jurándote amor eterno en cada caricia, cada beso, amándote como si fuera el último día de mi vida… y en cierta forma lo fue._

_Esa noche marco mi destino, al siguiente día el fin comenzó, empecé a morir un poco a cada momento y me arranque el corazón, que solamente te pertenece a ti…_

_¿Que sucedió? Esa mañana me encontraba mas feliz que de costumbre, no era para menos después de la velada tan maravillosa que pasamos, tu aun dormías, decidí bajar a preparar el desayuno y llevártelo hasta la cama, todo estaba listo pero el lugar estaba demasiado callado, así que prendí el televisor para poder escucharlo hasta la cocina… muy mala elección._

**_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos  
_****_Dejándome tu beso… Junto al corazón_**

_No había nada nuevo, programas infantiles, infomerciales y demás, hasta que encontré un noticiero, bueno, era o más soportable, así que lo deje y me retire a la cocina a comenzar con el desayuno, no presentaron nada relevante hasta que– …_y seguimos con los espectáculos… aun no se han tenido noticias de la desaparición de Lang, aquí con nosotros se encuentra una de las personas que mas lo quieren, su compañera y prima, Ling –_ese nombre me sonó familiar, así que me acerque al televisor y ahí la vi., sus enormes ojos rojos rubí empañados de lagrimas, esa chica de extraña belleza, al verla ahí destrozada sentí derrumbarme y una enorme angustia me invadió, deseando estar a su lado y consolarla, como siempre lo había echo… ese "siempre" me inquieto¿acaso la conocía?... Si, algo en ella me resultaba demasiado familiar… repentinamente toda la nube se despejo, todo se volvió claro de un momento a otro y millones de imágenes invadían mi cabeza… si, Lang era mi nombre, mi nombre artístico solamente… mi verdadero nombre era otro… y esa chica. Había estado a mi lado desde mi nacimiento, jure nunca hacerla llorar y ahí estaba, frente al mundo entrego derramando sus lagrimas por mi, por mi ingratitud, no me detuve a pensar en nada mas que en que mi deber era ir a su lado y limpiar esas lagrimas que empañaban su rostro... casi cayéndome subí las escaleras y en el closet busque mi ropa y me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, no tarde ya que solamente vestía un boxer._

_Escuche ruidos provenientes de la planta alta, pero no les di importancia mientras acomodaba mi chamarra negra, pero al darme la vuelta ahí te vi, completamente sorprendida sin entender que sucedía, tantas imágenes que invadían mi mente y tantas cosas en que pensar cambiaron todo, mi mente no lograba captar quien eras, por que me importabas tanto y el por que de que mi corazón pidiera a gritos salir de mi cuerpo para ir a tu lado, lo que hizo finalmente, me despedí con un débil adiós y ahí te vi derrumbarte por completo, mientras salía de aquella casa para nunca volver, dejándote a ti, y mi corazón contigo, con el anhelo de algún día poder volver a ver el destello de tus ojos, y sentir la calidez de tu tacto._

**_Y otra vez tu abriéndome tus alas  
_****_Me sacas de las malas rachas del dolor  
_****_Por que tu eres…_**

_Pude regresar a mi vida, pero algo faltaba, ya no era exactamente el mismo, y varias personas parecían notarlo, pero no dije nada, padeciendo en silencio mi idiotez por haberte dejado ahí, sufriendo por mi causa, pagando las terribles consecuencias, nunca mas volvería a verte… los milagros no existen…_

_Así que decidí volver a casa, con la idea de poder olvidarte, a sabiendas de que eso seria imposible, pero me gusta engañarme, era la única forma en la que podía seguir mi vida, que idiota fui, ahora no puedo mas que pensar en ti, día y noche, la única forma de desahogarme es plasmarlo en lo único digno de ti, mis canciones, con la esperanza de que llegues a escucharlas y comprender su mensaje, que puedas perdonarme._

_Aun en ese frió aeropuerto creí por un instante ver tu rostro en la lejanía, pero al volver a buscarte ya no estabas, mi mente me engaña, solamente deseo verte con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y abrasarte una vez mas… pero no creo que tu puedas perdonarme, yo mismo no puedo hacerlo…_

_Así que heme aquí, de nuevo en mi vida artificial como un ídolo de masas huecas y sin sentido, esperando ese glorioso día de mi muerte en que por fin podré ser libre de esta maldita tortura a la que llama vida, así, si tengo suerte, iría al cielo, para poder ver una vez mas a ese ángel que cayo a la tierra para protegerme y guiarme en mi desgracia, ese ángel del cual me enamore y al cual no puedo olvidar, con su mirada esperanza que me llenaba de paz… ¿tendré que morir para volver a verte? …¿Será eso necesario? No creo que sea un gran precio, por que el solo echo de vivir sin que estés a mi lado es peor que la muerte misma_

_Lo único que deseo es poder volver a verte, aunque sea un instante, mi ángel…_

_**El ángel que quiero yo…**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Atchis atchis… por fin termine el cap oo… no se ni que decir - toe emocionada… wa ojala les guste Oo no puedo creerlo! neechan este te lo dedico! espero esta vez si puedas mandar el primer rr… no creo por que llevas rato sin conectarte ;o; i miss you … wenu oo amm… por lo de las votaciones. se que no seguí del todo las opciones… pero… para su agrado (espero)… ESTO NO TERMINA AQUÍ!... ia verán lo que tengo preparado oo para este par no será muy largo eso lo prometo pero ia verán AA… aps a responder RR O-o espero les siga agradando el fic, perdonen la tardanza y espero esto compense el tiempo 0 aunque no me sorprendería no recibir ni un rr Oo xD especialmente por lo Hypermegaultraextrademaciado melodramatico que esta este cap oo… ¿ pero es necesario! Comprendan! Ha y sorry neechan que no te lo mande primero a ti antes de publicarlo xD es tiempo que no tengo xD además es surprice xD te lo dedico a ti especialmente la parte cuando se cambia xD no babees el teclado neechan, se que es express pero cuenta no O.o

**_Aribet Li_**: jjojoj perdón perdón por tardarme tanto ( haciendo reverencias) hubo muchas cosas que me impedían escribir y siquiera actualizar pero ia esta aki el cap y espero te guste y si oo le atinaste con el amigo xD

**_Kirsche_**: sipis oo el cap anterio tuvo algo corto pero ponerle mas hubiera sido rellenarle inecesariamente xDy pienso igual que tu respecto a gravitation xD y psss… si sera un SS aps… no me quieras matar por este cap O.o

**_Celina Sosa_**: muchas gracias celi-chan xD siempre tan puntual en los rr xD creo que lees todos mis fics verdad? Gracias y ojala te haya gustado este cap n.n

**_Vashi_**: en serio te parece bellisima y opriginal O.o lo primero tal vez, lo segundo quien sabe xDjajaja gracasi por todos tus alagos, si sigues asi terminare creyendomelos O.O xD espero que el cap te haya gustadi amiga m.m y si es un ss… pero algo raro xD

Sai jan!

_**Cerezo Astorya**_

_Y si, Kikyo debe morir!  
__Ke vivan las hijas de la luna!  
__On tas yue otosan?_


	4. A New World

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

******_A NEW WORLD:._**

****

**_(So, the Feeling is Gone? …Who Knows!)_**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**_–¿_****_Y… cual es tu nueva idea genio?_** –su tono era de un notable fastidio, se encontraba en esa habitación a la fuerza, cuando lo único que quería era encerrarse otra vez en su habitación como todas las tardes después de su exhaustivo horario de trabajo. Una nueva idea de su representante lo tenia ahí, en la sala de juntas, cómoda, pero no tanto como su cama. Se encontraba casi recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos en la nuca y los pies sobre la enorme mesa, una pose por demás relajada, y por supuesto no podían faltar sus inseparables gafas obscuras que ocultaban por lo menos un poco su fastidio.

–**_¿_****_Puedes esperar tan siquiera un minuto?… Bueno, te cite por que tenemos que discutir seriamente sobre el futuro de tu carrera_** –comenzó a hablar ceremoniosamente su amigo y representante, ajustando sus gafas tras las cuales se escondían sus profundos y misteriosos ojos azules.

–**_Mi carrera va bien, mejor que nuca, no hay ningún problema con eso, no se por qué tanto alboroto –_**le interrumpió, con las intenciones de irse de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible.

**_–¿_****_Puedes dejarme hablar? Tu carrera va bien, mejor de lo que se podría esperar, lo se… ¡Pero eso es por que nunca habías tenido competencia alguna! –_**el ambarino casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar a su amigo.

****

**_–"Competencia" ¿Quien podría o querría competir conmigo?_** –pregunto regresando a su lugar, al parecer la charla se había tornado interesante para el.

**_–No es que quiera, y ciertamente si puede, pero de alguna forma ciertos tabloides han estado comparando a cierta estrella naciente contigo, la gran osa mayor…_**

**_–Primero, no soy ninguna "osa". Segundo… ¿puedes dejar tus frases rebuscadas y hablar claro? No tengo ganas de estar aquí y mucho menos soportarte tus mistieritos ridículos _**-el inglés solamente acomodo sus gafas y dio media vuelta a su silla, se reclino un poco y con el control remoto encendió el enorme televisor que estaba frente a la mesa, las imágenes brotaron entre destellos de colores, un escenario, multitudes gritando y aclamando, la música comenzó a sonar.

**_Listen to me as I explain this situation  
It's not like I wanna destroy his reputation  
We are still together but we are not moving on_**

****

****

**_–¿_****_Que se supone que es eso?_** –pregunto sin darle importancia a lo que veía, o escuchara, retomando su posición anterior.

**_–Eso, mi querido amigo, es el ultimo concierto de Tomoyo, en el Auditorio Peng de Hong Kong, fue ayer por la noche_** –al parecer las palabras de su amigo le interesaron tan siquiera un poco, ya que se retiro las gafas, pero sin abandonar su posición comenzaba a observar, y escuchar, a aquella extraña chica.

**_When we first met it was the perfect combination  
Now when I look at him it fills me with frustration  
What is a girl to do when she is not having fun?_**

****

****

**_–Con que el Peng… Es muy difícil llegar ahí siendo nuevo en el medio_** –su representante asintió.

****

**_–Así es, según recuerdo tu tienes su record, un mes del lanzamiento y ya estabas presentando tu gira ahí…_**

**_–Si, así es… –_**sonrió complacido, de una forma vanidosa– **_Sin duda soy el mejor_**.

**_–Si que lo eres… pero ella no es mala del todo, ten en cuenta que esta en el Peng, su lanzamiento fue hace un mes… y es extranjera –_**la sonrisa se borro convirtiéndose nuevamente en una mueca de fastidio.

**_How can I tell him? I have to try  
There is no easy way of saying goodbye  
How do I break it? It's just no good  
My heart is telling me that I really should  
I must be subtle, I must be strong  
The feeling is gone…_**

****

****

**_–¿_****_Cómo que extranjera? –_**ahora el que sonreía era el ingles, que recargo su rostro en sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas mirando a su compañero misteriosamente.

**_–Es japonesa –¿_**Japonesa? Bueno, tal vez era buena y debía admitir que lo había igualado, eso no era nada del otro mundo, muchos lo igualaban pero su fama terminaba con un solo éxito, había visto muchos así a lo largo de su carrera, pero… ¿Él? Todos sus sencillos eran éxitos en las listas de popularidad y sus CD's los mas vendidos… Ella, era extranjera y estaba en el Peng… Extranjera, un mes de lanzamiento… ¿Lo habría superado?... ¡NUNCA! – ¡NADIE PODRIA HACERLO! dejo lo más querido para él por su carrera, no podía dejar que ese sacrificio fuera en vano, nadie nunca lo superaría, siempre seria el mejor.

Sin decir nada mas se levanto y salio de ahí dando un portazo, se notaba bastante molesto– **_Vaya, que carácter el suyo_** –viendo a su amigo salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, tomó su celular y marco tranquilamente, recostándose prácticamente en la silla reclinable, en una pose parecida a la que tenia momentos atrás su amigo– Si. Buenos días¿podría por favor comunicarme con las oficinas generales de D' music?

**_I think we're going in the opposite direction  
No longer think that we are making a connection  
I am so unhappy, I'll rather be alone!_**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Los golpes de la vida son duros pero definitivamente hay que continuar, aunque duela, pero uno no se puede pasar la vida entera lamentándose, hay que tomar al toro por los cuernos y perder el corazón si es necesario para poder abrirse paso entre la frialdad de la humanidad.

La música se escucha por todos los rincones del enorme edificio, después de todo, ese es su negocio, la música, la forma de vida mas detestada para su ser, pero ya ven, así es la vida. Terminó trabajando para su Némesis declarado.

**_In the beginning it was one special occasion  
Now when I talk to him his mind is on vacation_**

Aquel ser tan imponente y poderoso en aquella empresa vivía de aquello que destruyo su vida, que la dejo sin alma y con hielo en vez de corazón… ¿Por qué? Por una simple y sencilla razón, era su obligación, estaba obligada a cumplir una promesa echa a una persona muy importante, quien le dio la vida… Y por venganza, pura, dulce y simple venganza.

Como si fuera dueña de lugar caminaba por los pasillos de las oficinas rumbo al tercer piso, segura a cada paso, escuchando material fresco, el gran concierto de la noche anterior, los presentes no podían evitar voltear a verla, simplemente una mujer cautivadora e imponente, quien la viera ahora no creería que en un pasado no tan lejano fue una chica dulce y tierna que soñaba con su amor imposible, ahora convertida en un tirano, la mejor representante del medio, la _midas_ de la música, cualquier artista naciente desearía tenerla a su lado, pero solo una tiene ese privilegio… Aunque ser representada por la mejor en el medio era algo… como decirlo… ¿agotante? Sin importar que la conociera casi desde su nacimiento, siempre seria igual…

**_How can I tell him? I have to try  
There is no easy way of saying goodbye  
How do I break it? It's just no good  
My heart is telling me that I really should  
I must be subtle, I must be strong  
The feeling is gone…_**

A pesar de todo lo que ha echo, del paso del tiempo, y tanta decepción, no puede olvidar aquellos terribles momentos, como si estuvieran ahí como una marca para recordarle todo su sufrimiento y evitar volverlo a cometer.

–Suena bien, pero hay que hacer algunos arreglos -saco su _palm_, comenzó a escribir sus notas sobre la melodía que escuchaba tan atentamente, aquella que ella misma escribiera tiempo atrás, sin pensar que se convertiría en un gran éxito, gracias a la voz de su mejor amiga y representada, que se encontraba ahora descansando después de un arduo concierto en tierras vecinas, donde ella no quiso ni pensar en ir.

**_I want it over, all said and done  
How can I tell him that he isn't the one?  
_****_The feeling for you is gone…_**

****

****

Pasó de largo y siguió caminando por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a la ultima puerta, enorme, de un fino roble tallado, en cuanto se acerco una chica morena de cabello corto se levanto de su escritorio y fue a su lado– Señorita, le llegaron 3 cartas, están en su escritorio, tiene una llamada pendiente con el presidente de NG Record's, la Srta. Daidouji pidió que la llamara, quiere comunicarse con usted lo mas pronto posible y… en la línea 3 tiene una llamada en espera, es un representante de Wolf's Productions.

–Bien, pon en la línea a Seguchi-San, entre mas rápido termine con eso mejor, y en cuanto a la llamada en espera, por favor contesta y dile a quien quiera que sea que estoy ocupada en una junta sumamente importante, que en cuanto tenga tiempo me comunicaré.

Sin decir nada más entro a su oficina, elegantemente decorada en rosa, negro y blanco, dirigiéndose hacia su asiento de cuero negro el cual tiene detrás una hermosa vista a través de un enorme ventanal que le permitía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí… _Wolf's Productions_, aquello la dejo algo intrigada, pero realmente no quería saber nada, ni tener nada que ver con nadie que estuviera ligado a esa empresa.

Un bip se escucho y la voz de su secretaria la saco de sus pensamientos– _Daidouji-San en la línea 1_ –un bip nuevamente indicando el fin de la comunicación, descolgó el auricular y presiono el botón con el numero 1, descolgó el auricular y sin siquiera habérselo acercado al oído se escucho un tremendo grito proveniente del otro lado.

–¿_A QUE HORA PENSABAS COMUNICARTE CONMIGO… QUE CLASE DE REPRESENTANTE ERES QUE DEJAS A TU MEJOR AMIGA Y REPRESENTADA SOLA EN UNA ENORME CIUDAD Y NO LE HABLAS DESPUES DE SU GRAN ÉXITO_? –después de que terminara el escándalo pudo acercarse el aparato a una distancia considerable con sus respectivas precauciones.

–Vaya, parece que te fue bien… –comento con una gota en la nuca a su ya tranquila amiga.

–_"Bien" Bien es poco… ¡Fue realmente genial! El auditorio es enorme y muy hermoso… ¡El publico increíble! Fue una noche inolvidable, no creí que gustara tanto aquí en Hong Kong_ –sonrió por el gran entusiasmo de su amiga que se escuchaba mas que soñada– _Lo único que falta para que esto sea la mas grande y feliz experiencia de mi vida es que tu estuvieras aquí… ¡Aun no comprendo porqué te rehusaste a venir! Hubiera sido tan divertido… tu, yo y los centros comerciales._

–A mi también me gustaría estar ahí contigo Tomoyo, lo sabes, pero tengo asuntos muy importantes que resolver aquí, y no me reniegues, recuerda quien me dejo a cargo de prácticamente todos los asuntos de su empresa… –Jaque mate. Ese argumento nunca podría discutírselo, del otro lado de la línea solamente se escuchaban carraspeos sin sentido– Y… ¿Que tanto has visto de la ciudad? –le pregunto intentando cambiarle el tema.

–_Realmente no mucho, solamente un hombre tras bambalinas que parecía muy interesado en el concierto, no se perdía detalle alguno, a veces me pareció incomodo, pero halagada, era demasiado apuesto… _–aquel comentario no le dio buena espina¿quien le dice que no era un loco psicópata queriendo secuestrar a Tomoyo? O peor aun…

–¿Como era? –le pregunto de golpe.

–_Estatura promedio, blanco, cabello negro azulado, con unos bellos ojos azules, usaba gafas y vestía muy formalmente, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy concentrada en el concierto _–¿Eso era no acordarse bien? Vaya con su amiga.

Sin duda había algo raro con ese hombre, no le daba buena espina, pero todavía le quedaban varios asuntos que arreglar allá a su amiga, había mandado con ella a un elemento de su equipo personal de trabajo para que la hiciera cumplir todo el itinerario que se había planeado, desde el concierto hasta la ultima sesión fotográfica, pasando por las presentaciones en televisión y en radio, pero siendo que ella no estaba ahí, en persona, no podía hacer nada.

–Tomoyo, linda, escúchame, pase lo que pase no vuelvas a acercarte a ese hombre… –le pidió en forma suplicante y autoritaria a la vez.

–_Pero, pero…_ –aquella petición le había extrañado bastante, pero no podía negárselo– _De acuerdo, tratare…_

–¡TOMOYO! –se cortó, la llamada se corto después de ese "_tratare_" que claramente significaba "_no prometo nada_" o más atinadamente "¡_Lo haré_!" ¡Esa chica era un desastre! Se volvía loca si ella no estaba– Ahora solo queda esperar el escándalo que sigue…

Colgó y descolgó el teléfono y encendió el intercomunicador.

–Ahora si, comunícame con Seguchi-san.

–_Enseguida_ –se escucho al otro lado de la línea siguiéndolo un bip– _Seguchi-san en la línea 2_ –otro bip que le indico que la llamada estaba lista, aspiro profundamente y se preparo para un gran derrame de bilis.

**_How can I tell him? I have to try  
There is no easy way of saying goodbye  
How do I break it? It's just no good  
My heart is telling me that I really should  
I must be subtle, I must be strong  
The feeling is gone…_**

**__**

–¿Si? Seguchi san, que gusto escucharlo nuevamente¿A que debo tanta urgencia por comunicarse?

Y así paso largo rato hablando con cierto rubio que le ponía los nervios de punta, con el que solamente trataba por pura formalidad, ya que NG Records es una de las asociadas mas importantes de D' music y no podían quedar mal con ellos, pero ese tipo, realmente le caía en la punta, especialmente desde aquel comentario que le escuchara durante el banquete empresarial al que asistieron… "_¿Como es posible que una simple representante se haga cargo de todos los movimientos en la empresa? Daidouji-san debería estar mas conciente de los empleados que contrata_" …Desde ese momento en adelante se encargo de callarle la boca convirtiéndose en su piedrita en el zapato personal.

_–…Escuche que les fue muy bien en el concierto de la noche pasada… pero dígame, es cierto el rumor que hay de una gira en dueto con…–_

_–_No sé de que me habla Seguchi san, no estoy enterada de ninguna gira a dueto tratándose de Tomoyo, si así fuera yo seria la primera en haberme enterado –sin darle oportunidad de continuar le interrumpió, aquel comentario le había extrañado mucho, ella era la que se encargaba del movimiento de la carrera de su amiga por completo.

–_Pues en el medio se corre mucho ese rumor desde hace unos días, y se aumentan con el repentino ofrecimiento de parte del Peng para los conciertos…se dice de un acuerdo que mantiene con Wolf's Productions, siendo un poco mas específicos, con su gran estrella Lang… –_sin que pudiera decir una palabra mas colgó de golpe, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas rojas de coraje el cual se reflejaba en su mirada.

–NUNCA… ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? NUNCA VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESE NOMBRE –el estruendo del teléfono estrellándose en la pared, junto al sonoro grito que dio se escucharon por todo el piso, pero nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió.

Ya callada, pero aun agitada, molesta, nerviosa y algo exasperada (Cerezo: solo un poko) regreso a su silla, se recostó lo mas posible y se abraso a si misma con todas las fuerzas que tenia, algunas lagrimas se asomaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza y melancolía entre gota y gota y recuerdos que invadían su mente sin poder detenerlos.

_La pieza, y la casa entera estaban completamente obscuras, habían de ser alrededor de las 7 pm, y seguramente se llevaría una gran sorpresa de verlo después de tanto tiempo, aun conservaba la llave de cuando solía vivir en esa casa así que decidió pasar sin avisar._

_–Hola… ¿Hay alguien en casa? –nadie contesto, solamente alcanzo a escuchar débiles sollozos, con preocupación dejo caer sus cosas al suelo y corrió hacia la sala encontrando ahí, la causante de esos sollozos, tendida en el suelo recargada en el sillón._

_–¡SAKURA! –el grito sacudió la casa entera, pero ella no volteo, siguió ensimismada en ese punto que miraba, la nada, ahogándose en su mar de lagrimas y sufrimiento, llego hasta su lado, pero ella no reaccionaba, la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió._

_–¡Sakura responde! Soy yo, tu hermano, Touya. ¿Que te sucede… Que te hicieron? –por fin, pareció captar algo de lo dicho por el moreno y volteo a verlo a los ojos, con sus esmeraldas sin brillo y bañadas en lagrimas._

_–Hermano… –su voz se escuchaba quebrada y cansada de tanto llorar– Se fue… se fue –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir para después desvanecerse en el pecho de su hermano, él increíblemente preocupado la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo de regreso a su alcoba._

Sakura se limpio las lagrimas del rostro, corriendo a la vez su perfecto maquillaje, recobrando la dureza de su mirada, pero aun con un rastro de furia en sus facciones– Me hice una promesa… no volvería a llorar por él… no tendré compasión así como él no la tuvo conmigo… –su voz se entrecortaba por los rastros del llanto, pero no importaba, su dolor era mas grande y eso la había mantenido en pie tanto tiempo– ..No dejare que entres a mi vida otra vez… no soy la misma chica tonta que conociste… lo jure, y lo cumpliré… ¡Te destrozare así se me vaya la vida en ello!

**_I want it over all said and done  
How can I tell him that he isn't the one?  
I must be subtle, I must be strong  
The feeling is gone…_**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_No prometo nada_" Dios, ahora ya estaba arrepentida, si bien ella no podía prohibirle hablar con nadie, y menos con un chico tan lindo, seguramente lo hacía por algo, alguna razón habría, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle colgado de esa manera.

–Bueno… después le hablare para disculparme –pensó en voz alta, recogiendo sus cosas para irse al fin de aquel lugar donde la habían tenido tanto tiempo ensayando a ordenes de su negrera representante. Al darse vuelta tropezó sin darse cuenta con alguien que cruzaba por la puerta, casi cayo al suelo por el impacto, pero un par de brazos la rodearon impidiéndolo.

–**_¿Se encuentra bien? –_**escucho preguntar a la persona que la sostenía entre sus brazos, la cual la saco de su estupor sin poder evitar sonrojarse al levantar su mirada y encontrarse con un par de misteriosos y brillantes ojos azules que yacían detrás del cristal de unos anteojos.

–**_Eh, sí… Estoy bien, muchas gracias. A veces soy algo torpe_** –comenzó a hablar completamente apenada y sin poder detenerse.

**_–Descuida, también fue culpa mía, venia leyendo y no me fije por donde iba –_**comentó mostrando el diario de ese día, donde precisamente se encontraba una fotografía de ella en el concierto de la noche pasada– **_Y creo que debo felicitarla por su actuación de ayer Srta., fue un concierto muy agradable…_**

****

Tomoyo suspiro decepcionada– **_¿Reportero? –_**pregunto rogando a Dios que dijera que no.

****

**_–Gracias a Dios no. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa_** –a Tomoyo se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharlo, no era reportero, así que no había nada porque molestarse o temer.

**_–¡Ah! Usted era aquel hombre que se encontraba tras bambalinas, parecía muy interesado en el concierto_**- él asintió, sonriéndole.

**_–Vaya, no creí que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero si, y la verdad me pareció muy interesante su espectáculo… quedé muy interesado realmente_** –comento con cierto dejo de misterio en sus lagunas azules.

****

**_-¿En serio? Muchas gracias –_**Tomoyo se sonrojo ante el comentario

****

**_–Disculpa, si no es una indiscreción… ¿Cuantos años tienes_**? –la pobre casi se cae de espaldas al escucharlo, y una enorme gota caía por su frente.

**_–Te… tengo 22 años _**-Eriol sonrió ante la respuesta.

**_–Lo siento si te moleste, es que realmente pareces mas joven de lo que eres _**-Tomoyo casi se cae de espaldas nuevamente, mientras Eriol reía apenado– **_Pero ese hace que tu belleza resalte –_**ésta se sonrojo notablemente al escucharlo, él, sonriendo como siempre pudo notarlo aunque ella volteo la cabeza levemente para ocultar su sorpresa.

–**_Ahhh… gracias…_**

**_–¿Parece que estás muy ocupada por aquí, no? Qué lastima, me hubiera gustado invitarte a comer…–_**

**_–Con gusto iré contigo, la verdad ya me desocupe! – _**"_B__ueno… no del todo, pero nada pasara si Saku no se entera, thehe n.n_"****

Eriol sonrió levemente. _"Bueno… tal vez no quiso responder mi llamado la disquera… pero llegando desde su punto mas débil conseguiré lo que quiero… y si para eso hay que conquistar a Tomoyo, pues no me quejare, es bastante linda… además Lang esta de por medio, y por nada del mundo dejare que su sufrimiento sea en vano…"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

–Algo no esta bien, algo no esta bien… lo presiento… ¡Tomoyo que estarás haciendo! Y para colmo no contestas el celular –Sakura daba vueltas por su oficina como león enjaulado y como las 5 veces anteriores pidió a su secretaria que la comunicara con su amiga.

–Lo siento pero sigue sin contestar el teléfono, pero lo intentare una vez mas si gusta…

–No… déjalo así, ya más tarde intentare yo –Sakura tomo su bolso y salio rápidamente de su oficina, a lo que Mako la siguió como pudo.

–¡Espere, Kinomoto-san! No olvide que tiene una reunión en el restauran D'chants hoy a las 5:00 pm…

–Demonios, es cierto… ¡Maldita Tomoyo, porque se habrá obsesionado con que esa modelo extranjera apareciera en los videos del nuevo álbum! …¿Y quien mas tiene que cumplir sus caprichos? …Pues yo ¡Que trabajo como burro por ella! –y así siguió todo el camino vociferando sobre su amiga y ella misma descargando el malestar que traía dentro.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

****

**_–¿Te encuentras bien? Acaso¿te sientes mal? –_**Tomoyo negó con la cabeza mientras comía, Eriol había notado su semblante algo serio desde que habían llegado al restauran.

**_–No es nada, simplemente me acorde de algo un poco desagradable_**… si, la cara que pondrá Sakura cuando se entere de esto, y los gritos que pegara…y… –contesto, para después empezar a murmurar en japonés, a lo que su acompañante soltó una pequeña risilla.

–Si te preocupa tanto entonces debo deducir que Sakura es el nombre de tu representante¿o no? –a la pobre amatista casi se le cae el bocado de la boca de la sorpresa.

–¡Hablas japonés! –este asintió algo apenado– ¡Oh, dios! …que pena… y sí, mi representante es Kinomoto Sakura¿acaso la conoces?

–No tengo el placer pero si he escuchado bastante sobre ella.

–¿En serio? –el asintió, ante su entusiasta pregunta.

–Si, aunque perdona si lo digo, pero todos la tachan de ser una desgraciada sin corazón, la mejor del medio claro esta, eso nadie lo duda… Pero más de uno le teme –Eriol se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su acompañante, que bajo un poco su rostro entristecida y suspiró.

–No siempre fue así¿sabes? …Sé que tiene razón, pero me duele que lo digan, ellos nunca conocieron a la Sakura dulce, amable y tierna que era…

_"¡Kinomoto amable y tierna!... quien lo hubiera pensado de la cabrona más grande del medio_" pensaba Eriol, mientras seguía escuchando el relato de Tomoyo, que al parecer le daría muy buenas armas contra su rival declarada.

–Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no quiero ponerme triste, mejor cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Cómo es que has escuchado de Sakura? …¿En que trabajas? –la pregunta agarro en curva a Eriol… "_será buena idea decirle… o no?"_

****

**_–¡HIRAGUISAWA! -_**el grito se escucho por todo el local, todo mundo volteo para ver de que se trataba, menos el aludido que solo hundió su rostro entre sus manos con fastidio, al saber de que se trataba.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

–5:30 y esta chica no llega… malditas modélicas divas impuntuales de estos días –gruñía Sakura mordiendo un palito de pan en intentos de que sus tripas no se comieran las unas a la otras, cuando alcanzo a divisar en la entrada a una joven de cabello negro y largo, de estatura media y porte elegante, la misma que se encontraba en la foto que tenia en su bolso, con quien Tomoyo se había encaprichado para su video. Tenía cara de ser una insoportable engreída y caprichosa con la cual tendría que lidiar.

El mesero señaló la mesa donde ella se encontraba respondiendo las preguntaras de la morena, al divisar a su cita agradeció al mesero y se acerco lo mas rápido posible, con una sonrisa alegre y muy animada.

–Siento haber llegado tarde, lo que sucedió es que me perdí al salir del hotel y querer tomar un taxi, aparte de que nadie me supo decir la dirección de este restauran hasta que un chico bastante apuesto me ayudo a encontrarlo… Uf, fue toda una travesía¿Podemos ordenar? …¡Me muero de hambre!

Sakura asintió perpleja ante aquella demostración de una gran capacidad pulmonar, esta, al verla, se apeno un poco.

–Ah, lo siento, soy Meiling Li, un gusto. Tu debes ser Kinomoto –se estrecharon la mano para después tomar el menú y hojearlo, ambas con el mismo gesto desesperado por el hambre que tenían.

_Mas tarde…_

Las horas pasaron y la noche había caído cuando se les pudo ver a ambas chicas saliendo de un bar riendo animadamente¿quien diría que aquella modelucha estirada le agradaría tanto? …Después de todo era tan cínica como ella misma…

–Bueno, es tarde, creo que debo regresar al hotel –comento Meiling viendo su reloj.

–¡Hotel, pero que dices¿Por que no te quedas en mi casa? Es lo suficiente grande para las dos –en tan poco tiempo ya habían echo muy buenas migas las dos y si es que Meiling trabajaría para ella… ¿debía cuidar sus inversiones, no?

–Oh, no… ¡No quiero ser una molestia! –¿Que mas decir? La acababa de conocer, seria su jefa, aunque le había caído demasiado bien aun así le daba algo de pena.

–¡Nada de penas! Sube al auto, iremos al hotel por tus cosas, a liquidar la cuenta y nos iremos a mi casa… ya me pagaras de la misma forma cuando yo vaya de visita a Hong Kong –Mei asintió riéndose mientras Sakura abría el auto.

–Esta bien, entonces tendré que llamar a Shaoran para avisarle donde estaré… Y que conste que ya dijiste… ¡Tendrás que ir de visita a Hong Kong alguna vez!

–Por supuesto, de hecho ahora estaría allá con Tomoyo si no fuera por que tengo que atender algunos otros asuntos.

–Por todo lo que me has contado ya tengo ganas de conocerla¿cuando regresa? –las dos platicaban animadamente mientras pasaban las calles de la enorme ciudad.

–Estará un mes por allá entre presentaciones, programas de televisión y sesiones fotográficas… Oye… ¿Y quien es Shaoran? …Digo, si no te molesta contar.

–¿Qué… sobre Shao? Na, es solo mi primo, pasa que no quería dejarme venir sola, pero como esta muy ocupado con sus negocios no pudo acompañarme… eso nos demuestra que Dios existe.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Muajajajaj por fin el primer cap bien echo de este fic T.T ojala les guste, perdón por tanta tardanza, pero entre vacaciones, los dos pc's descompuestos, clases, exámenes y demas demas demas… no hubo tiempo.

Insisto, espero les guste, porfas díganme que les parece, espero sus RR y ojalá no los decepcione con esta continuación de la serie de song fics n.nUu.

Ahora los rr o.o:

****

**_Sakki_****_-chan_**: o ke bien O:o sakki me escribió en rr XD ojojo n.n me alegra que te guste el fic, y por lo de la comunidad… creo que ia te respondí en tu correo hace un buen XD

****

**_Kassandra L. K._**: ham o.o neechan no entendí tu rr XD mas ke la parte de como sea muy bueno XD podrías explicarme? XD thehe XD

**_Celina Sosa_**: wa o.o me alegro de ke te haya gustado XD ya hora puedes darte una idea de cómo continuara el fic, no?

****

**_Cerexita_****_ + 16_**: dam O.o ioraste con mis caps? Ke halago nn… pero… dam XD nunca creí hacer llorar a alguien n.nUu gracias… y sobre las preguntas… creo que algunas se respondieron solitas en este cap, o por lo menos tantito XD

****

**_Korishiteru_**: dioos TT he hecho llorar con mis caps TT0TT ke emoción! La que llora ahora soy yo!.. y ya OO por fin actualise! Espero no tardarme tanto a la otra

****

**_Belen1_**: sheaaa AA ke viva el romanticismo absurdo! Sheaaa XD ojojoj y si se kedaran juntos o.o? pues… ia veremos ia veremos XD

****

**_Fukaru_****_ Rhyan_**: ojojoj primis! Kreo ke con esto empecé a sacarte de tus dudas… no! No se kedara así y si estarán juntos? Tal vez si al final

Ahora si Sai jan!

**_Cerezo Astorya_**

_Y ke vivan las hijas de la luna!... ke ahora tiene una prima XD (Kass: SHEA SALUDOS A LY-CHAN! WE LUV YA CUS!)_

_On__ tas yue otosan!_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Notas de Kass:__ NEECHAN RATERA! Primero Syao, y ahora el "Teehee" bueno, pero naw, estoy demasiado feliz por la actualización de la sis Astorya después de un pésimo día, además, el mío es "teehee" y el de Cere-chan es "thehe"._

_Que viva el Syaoran Fan Club!_

_"**Everyone has a Wolf inside, and I found mine when I met the Chibi Wolf. Does that make me a Chibi she-Wolf?**" (Kassandra L. K.)_


	5. Estar En Tu Mundo

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**.:ESTAR EN TU MUNDO:.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Un elegante auto se detuvo frente a la entrada del auditorio Peng, del que bajo una hermosa chica de ojos amatistas, que permanecían escondidos tras de unas gafas obscuras, se acomodo el vestido y el cabello que el viento había desarreglado un poco para después entrar a largos pasos elegantes.

Se podía escuchar la música resonar por cada rincón del enorme lugar, que semanas atrás albergara a todos sus fans, que presenciaron su primer concierto en tierras extranjeras, y ahora de nuevo ahí, esta vez para encontrarse con una persona en especial, el dueño de aquella voz tan imponente.

La música era rítmica, con toques electrónicos, tan pegajosa que invitaba a bailar, y al verlo a _Él _comprendía por que tantas chicas se volvían locas, esa forma de mover el cuerpo al compás de la música era única, cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies con tal atractivo de hombre.

**_Bésame…. Tan extraño es  
_****_Tienes el sabor de lo equivocado_**

Se acerco al escenario sin que él se diera cuenta, estaba demasiado enfrascado en su ensayo que no prestaba atención a nada más.

–Buenos días, Tomoyo-chan –le saludo el inglés de ojos azules al verla llegar, está algo emocionada, trató de ocultar el sonrojo que el inglés siempre le causaba, especialmente ya que la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

**_Debe ser que desde hace un mes  
_****_Todo entre los dos, se nos ha mezclado_**

–Buenos días Eriol-kun. ¿Cómo estás? –el inglés le sonrió volteando a ver el ensayo nuevamente y ella hizo lo mismo.

–Muy bien, ya te estábamos esperando… Todo esta listo para el viaje ya… ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?. Digo, es una gran idea… ¿pero Kinomoto estará de acuerdo? –Tomoyo asintió sin dejar de observar el ensayo.

**_Y es como si recién te conociera  
_**_**Eres fresca y en el viento  
**__**Te haces brisa cuando llegas**_

–Si, de eso no te preocupes, aunque ella no este de acuerdo la que tiene la ultima palabra sobre eso soy yo… –aquello se lo había dicho mas de una vez, pero Hiraguisawa no lograba comprenderlo, después de todo era el manager quien decidía ese tipo de situaciones.

–Bueno, si tu lo dices… Partiremos al terminar el ensayo, si estas de acuerdo claro… –Eriol no lograba terminar de comprender a aquella chica, al principio pensó que manipularla para lograr lo que quería sería lo mas fácil del mundo ya que no estaba Kinomoto con ella, pero con el tiempo empezó a conocer a la verdadera Tomoyo, una chica con sus objetivos bien fijados, seria, decidida, y con mucho carácter… además de un tanto misteriosa, y era lo que mas le llamaba la atención de ella, de la que apenas y conocía su nombre.

**_Yo te diré, lo que podemos hacer  
_**_**Amémonos a escondidas nena  
**__**Estemos donde nadie este  
**_**_Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo  
_****_Aunque lo cante todo el mundo, y que…_**

La música se detuvo ante un ademán de mano del aparentemente fastidiado moreno que soltó su guitarra para tallarse los ojos– **_¡Esto esta mal, necesita más arreglos! ...Llamen a Xin Hun para que se encargue _**–el chico se retiró entre murmullos, esa maldita canción ya lo tenia harto, no había logrado que quedara como quería, era demasiado fastidio, pero su animo cambio al ver a lo lejos a su representante platicar con cierta chica que parecía no haberse percatado de que se estaba acercando a ella.

–¡Ahhh! –exclamó Tomoyo al sentirse rodeada por un par de fuertes brazos que la levantaban del suelo y comenzaban a darle vueltas– ¡Detente que me mareas! –comenzó a reírse fuertemente, y él obedeció, haciendo que Tomoyo se volteara a mirar al castaño de cabellos alborotados que al parecer estaba feliz de verla– ¡Shao-kun! –gritó abrazando a su amigo– ¡Que gusto verte!

–También me da mucho gusto verte Tomy, pero recuerda, aquí soy Lang –Tomoyo asintió sonriendo, aun abrazándolo– ¿Y, cuando nos vamos, Hiraguisawa?

Eriol sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su amigo, esto era demasiado raro desde tiempo atrás, hacia mucho que no se entusiasmaba tanto con su trabajo– En cuanto tu digas… –ciertamente esa chica había sido todo un acierto.

–¿Bueno, entonces que esperamos?. No quiero pasar un minuto mas con esta sarta de inútiles –Lang comenzó a caminar aun sujetando la mano de Tomoyo.

–Tus deseos son… caprichos para mi –Eriol los siguió sonriendo al igual que Tomoyo que no dejaba de reír ante la fulminante mirada de su amigo.

–Muy gracioso Hiraguisawa…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Ya eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, pero ningún movimiento se percibía aun en aquel oscuro departamento, a excepción de aquel delicioso aroma que inundaba cada rincón de un momento a otro. En la cocina se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos negros los cuales se movían de un lado a otro mientras bailaba la canción que escuchaba en la radio, para entretenerse mientras terminaba el desayuno.

–Bueno… creo que es hora –apago la luz y dejo todo ahí, se quito el mandil (será un delantal?), sujetó su largo cabello que antes llevaba suelto en una coleta baja improvisada, con un listón y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, no sin antes subirle el volumen a la radio para poder escuchar la música hasta allá.

Sin hacer el menor ruido entro a la habitación de su compañera, todo estaba oscuro y en completo silencio, bueno, lo estaría de no ser por los maullidos del gato que estaba histérico rasgando las cobijas de su dueña con un plato en la boca.

La morena se acerco y lo tomo en brazos quitándole el plato– Ya basta Kero, anda, ve a la cocina que ahí te deje tu desayuno –el gato salto de sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la cocina– Maldito gato glotón… bueno… ahora si –de un jalón tumbo las cobijas para después abrir de par en par las cortinas dejando que toda a luz del sol entrara– ¡YA LEVANTATE SAKURA-CHAN! –la aludida se paro de un brinco asustada.

¡QUE, QUIEN, COMO, CUANDO, DONDE! –Meiling no podía dejar de reír, siempre le había gustado levantarla de aquella forma, pero eran pocas las veces que tenia la oportunidad, así que había que aprovechar– ¡MEILING!. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

–Gomen ne _boss_, sabes que no puedo evitarlo –respondió Meiling tratando de no reírse– Además recuerda que tenemos que ir a recoger a Tomoyo al aeropuerto a las 1, ya son las 10 pasadas y tenemos muchas otras cosas que hacer –comento saliendo de la habitación– ¡Ah! Y apresúrate que el desayuno se enfría -le grito ya desde la sala.

–Aun no sé como puedes estar tan fresca después de una noche como la de ayer… ¡Dios, aun me duele la cabeza! –gritaba Sakura para que su amiga la escuchara, mientras buscaba algo decente en su armario para ponerse.

–Ni aguantas nada, pero niégame que te la pasaste bien. ¡Dios!... ¡Y esas miradas que te lanzaba Taro!. ¡Parecía querer desvestirte con la mirada!

–¡Ya cállate, ni me lo recuerdes! –Meiling no podía evitar reírse ante el sonrojo tan marcado de su amiga, a pesar de ser una persona tan seria en su trabajo, fuera de este era una persona completamente distinta, por lo menos con aquellos que llegaban a conocerla bien– El tipo casi se me echa encima… digo, es apuesto y todo lo que quieras, pero ni en un millón de años me acostaría con alguien como el… ¡es un idiota! –bufo Sakura, sentándose en la barra que daba a la cocina mientras tomaba una manzana y comenzaba a comérsela.

–¿Que esperabas? Es modelo… Vaya, si que me saliste exigente Kinomoto… ¿Y según tu, que es lo que buscas en un hombre? –preguntó mientras le acercaba el plato con el desayuno, para después servirse el suyo propio y ponerle algo de eso también a Kero en su plato, el cual ya había terminado con su comida y comenzaba a roer el plato en busca de mas.

–No lo sé, Mei, tal vez algo más que solo atractivo, eso es importante… Pero quiero a alguien con quien poder compartir una buena conversación, inteligente, decidido… no lo sé la verdad –_"¡Mentiras, mentiras!. ¡Si sabes lo que quieres!. ¡A quien quieres!"_ le gritaba una vocecilla en su cabeza.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunto Meiling al ver la extraña expresión de su jefa y amiga, mientras terminaban su desayuno.

–¿Eh?. Si… creo que iré a cambiarme para salir inmediatamente, gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso –Sakura se levanto de su lugar con rumbo a su cuarto, pero Meiling la detuvo.

–¿Cambiarte? Pero si así luces encantadora… –lucia un fresco vestido de verano de una sola pieza de color blanco con los bordes en rosa intenso, sin mangas y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, no muy entallado pero tampoco suelto, y la falda tenia un poco de vuelo– Es mas, espera un momento –Meiling salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y regreso igual de rápido como se fue– Toma, ponte estas.

Le entrego un par de sandalias, bastante sencillas pero muy hermosas las cuales se sujetaban con tiras bailarinas alrededor del tobillo formando un moño por detrás, dándole un toque aun mas tierno al conjunto.

–Ya te pareces a Tomoyo –rió Sakura, mientras se sentaba en el sofá esperando a que su amiga regresara, ya que nuevamente había ido a su habitación.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Meiling, ya en la sala, con un cepillo en mano, spray y unos cuantos productos mas para el cabello.

–Porque su afición siempre ha sido arreglarme y grabarme luciendo sus creaciones –las dos rieron, pero a Sakura se le vino una idea a la cabeza– Bueno… ahora es mi turno –Meiling no entendió, pero no le importo, Sakura tomo todos los productos que tenia en sus brazos y los llevo de nuevo a su habitación, a excepción del cepillo, para después regresar y comenzar a cepillarle su larga cabellera.

–¿Que tienes pensado? –preguntó Mei ente jalones– ¡Ouch!. ¡Cuidado!

–Oh, cállate escandalosa, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu cabello este tan enredado… y ya veras mi pequeña _padawan_… siempre he dicho que tu cabello al natural luce mucho mejor –al terminar de cepillarla, sujeto su cabello en una coleta baja, como la que traía momentos atrás pero mejor hecha, con un listón rojo brillante, que la hacia lucir extrañamente tierna– ¿Lo ves?. Mucho mejor.

Meiling se levanto a verse en el espejo, complacida por lo que veía– Vaya… sip, me gusta… –el listón hacia juego con lo que vestía, una falda de poco vuelo negra con flores rojas bordadas, unas zapatillas de tacón bajo en negro, con una florecida roja enfrene del lado derecho y una blusa algo ajustada en color rojo con los bordes negros.

–Ne, Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué decidiste cortar tu cabello? –le preguntó a su amiga al verla regresar de su habitación, mientras se ponía la blusa de manga corta que era parte de aquel conjunto, era del mismo color blanco con los bordes rosas, además de traer unos lentes de sol rosa claro– Tan largo que lo tenias, se te veía muy bien… pero corto te hace verte totalmente distinta.

–¿Qué, no se ve bien? –pregunto viéndose al espejo y sujetado su cabello en dos coletas, como solía hacerlo cuando era niña– Así lo tenia hace algunos años, cuando me lo deje crecer… no se, quería un cambio.

–No, no es eso, se te ve muy bien en verdad, luces muy tierna –Sakura sonrió. ¿Tierna?. No le habían dicho eso en varios años.

Ambas chicas salieron del apartamento con rumbo al aeropuerto, después de hacer varias cosas claro esta… Ese día por fin Meiling conocería a la tan nombrada Tomoyo… pero ninguna de las dos se preocupo siquiera en revisar la correspondencia, entre las cuales se encontraba una carta dirigida a la Srta. Meiling Li, teniendo como remitente el nombre de Shaoran Li.

"_Querida Mei… me dará mucho gusto volver a verte…"_ eran las primeras líneas que se leían en aquel blanco papel…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

–¿Nerviosa? –Tomoyo asintió a la pregunta de su amigo, quien se quito las gafas obscuras y volteo a verla al sentir el temblor de la mano que sujeto tranquilamente.

–Es que nunca me han gustado mucho los aviones, Shao-kun –Shaoran asintió sonriendo, cosa que le extrañaría a cualquiera que lo conociera, esa chica si que había logrado lo que nadie con él. Primero: casi desde que la conoció le permitió llamarlo por su nombre, y segundo: cuando estaba con ella siempre sonreía.

–No tienes por que preocuparte, estando yo aquí nada te pasara –sin decir más regreso a su posición anterior, se puso sus gafas obscuras y los audífonos que se había quitado.

–Hai –respondió Tomoyo suavemente, no muy convencida, para apretar un poco la mano de su amigo y recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro, a lo que él correspondió recargándose un poco sobre ella también.

Eriol los observaba fijamente desde su asiento, que estaba detrás de ellos… ¿Acaso su amigo se habría enamorado de aquella dulce japonesa? …Eso si que seria lo mas extraño del mundo, bueno, mas que la relación que surgió entre ellos desde el primer día en que se conocieron, aquel día en que estuviera comiendo con Tomoyo en un fino restauran.

–_**¡HIRAGUISAWA!** –se escucho el grito por todo el lugar, Tomoyo volteo a ver espantada mientras el aludido hundía la cara entre sus manos con fastidio**– ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?. ¡He estado buscándote por horas! –**a ellos se acerco un chico de revuelos cabellos chocolates y ojos ámbar escondidos tras una gafas obscuras, aquel rostro era bastante conocido para Tomoyo, que observaba la escena sorprendida._

–_¿Lo… lo conoces, Hiraguisawa-kun? –Eriol asintió sin abandonar su posición, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos._

–_Se podría decir que si… –recobrando la compostura levanto la cabeza, se arreglo el traje y se puso las gafas que se había quitado momentos atrás**– Creo que no es el lugar adecuado para hablar –**le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su malhumorado amigo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, pero este de un brusco movimiento la quito._

–_**No me vengas Hiraguisawa… ¿Podrías explicarme que demonios estas tramando con todo esto? –**Eriol le hacia disimuladas señas para que no continuara, hasta que vio como se acerco hacia ellos su acompañante._

–_**Disculpen si interrumpo, parece que es un mal momento para ustedes así que me retiro, nos veremos después Hiraguisawa-kun **–este último al escucharla se alarmo un poco._

–_**¡No, espera!. Tomoyo, te presento a Lang…** –Tomoyo sonrió hacia el ambarino que se quito las gafas al verla– **Lang, ella es Tomoyo, la chica de quien te había hablado…**_

–_**Es un placer conocer a alguien tan talentoso como usted –**Tomoyo le extendió la mano como saludo, el cual Lang correspondió, había algo en aquella chica que le llamaba mucho la atención… como si la hubiera visto antes en algún lugar._

–_**El gusto es mío. Disculpa… ¿acaso no nos hemos visto antes...? –**un barullo general le impidió continuar, ambos se quedaron callados y voltearon hacia atrás seriamente, viendo a la multitud que comenzaba a juntarse, escuchando las risillas tontas, chillidos y frases soñadoras que caracterizaban a la especie mas temida para ellos: los fans._

–**_¡Dios santo, es Lang!. ¡Lang esta aquí!_**

–**_¡Imposible!. ¡Tomoyo, dame tu autógrafo!. ¡Te amo!_**

_Frases como esas eran las que más se escuchaban, tratando de no dar algún movimiento brusco comenzaron a retroceder lentamente, hasta que vieron como toda aquella multitud se abalanzaba sobre ellos, entonces salieron corriendo del lugar despavoridos._

_Rápidamente Eriol saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marco– **¡Traigan el auto a la entrada, rápido! –**y así fue, para cuando ellos lograron salir del establecimiento seguidos de una turba iracunda una elegante limusina negra ya estaba esperando por ellos en la entrada. Los tres subieron apresuradamente, empujándose entre si, desesperados porque la gente ya casi estaba sobre ellos._

_Al final lograron entrar, prácticamente subiéndose uno encima del otro y el auto arrancó._

–_**¡Oye, quita tu mano de mi trasero! –**grito Lang cuando trato de ponerse de pie._

–_**¡Lo haré cuando dejes de manosearme con el pretexto de querer levantarte! –**reían tratando de acomodarse en la limusina (Kassie: eso fue divertido cuando lo leí)._

–_**¡Cállense los dos y muévanse, que no están muy livianos que digamos! –**ambos obedecieron a tal grito y se sentaron frente a Tomoyo que aun estaba en el piso, observándola incrédulos._

–_**Nunca creí escuchar que una chica me dijera eso –**comento Shaoran incrédulo._

–_**Así es, generalmente te piden lo contrario, y hasta te avientan el bra –**le secundo Eriol, ambos aparentando mucha seriedad ante el sonrojo de Tomoyo que se levanto y se sentó._

–_**Para eso están, pero se piden… –**les contesto de forma coqueta– **…Además es mejor si pasa uno a la vez, se disfruta mucho mas– **Tomoyo trataba de contener la risa ante la cara de incredulidad de los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella– **¡Pero si es verdad! No vengan a darse golpes de pecho ahora**…_

–_**Nop, los golpes los prefiero en otro lado –**Lang se sentó al lado de Tomoyo, pasando el brazo por sobre su hombro y mirándola atentamente mientras le hablaba con voz tentadora._

_Tomoyo le miró alzando una ceja–** Y… tu amiguito no se pondría celoso si me muestras donde?... –**Eriol se unió al par y se sentó a un lado de Tomoyo, tomándola de la mano y mirándola seductoramente._

–_**Al contrario… bien dicen que entre mas mejor… ¿o no? –**los tres se echaron a reír y recobraron al compostura, Lang se levanto y se recostó en el sillón que quedaba libre._

–_**¿Y dime, de donde conociste al idiota de mi representante? –**Tomoyo no supo que contestar, se había quedado bastante sorprendida por lo que le dijo el ambarino._

–_**¿Tu… representante? –**este asintió, volteo a ver a Eriol como pidiendo una explicación, pero este solo le sonrió y asintió._

–_**Estaba a punto de decírtelo cuando este idiota llego gritando y armo el tremendo alud del que apenas y escapamos**._

–_**Oh, ya veo… pues tu representante me invito a comer cuando nos conocimos en el Peng, durante el ensayo del espectáculo de esta noche –**Lang se levanto repentinamente, por lo que se golpeo contra el techo del auto._

–_**¿Entonces tu eres La extranjera? –**Tomoyo no comprendió lo que el chico decía, y menos las miradas furias que le aventaba a Hiraguisawa– **¡Demonios!. ¿Pero en que diablos pensabas Eriol?**_

–_**¿Disculpa? –**Tomoyo se había enfadado por tal aclamación, y mas por que ambos la ignoraban mientras sostenían una guerra de miradas, que parecía mas que eso._

_Al final Lang suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento– **Bueno, no me quejare, ya que pareces ser una chica bastante especial… Mira que poder soportar, y seguir con nuestras idioteces… eso si que es único –**Eriol asintió sonriéndole a Tomoyo, que le correspondió con una pequeña carcajada._

–_**Bueno, no son ustedes los únicos que juegan de esa forma… **si supieran lo que hacemos nosotras para sacar de quicio a Takuya…_

–_¿Nosotras quienes? –pregunto con curiosidad Lang, con una sonrisa algo insinuante, que dejo sorprendida a Tomoyo._

–_Oh diablos… ¿Por qué no pueden ser de esas estrellitas ignorantes que apenas pueden hablar su propio idioma? –renegó ante las atentas miradas picaras de los dos chicos que esperaban la explicación de lo que "ellas" hacían (par de lujuriosos cochinos u.ú) el hablar en japonés para no ser entendida no le resulto del todo… Gracias a Dios no dijo algo mas comprometedor._

–_¿Porque somos los mejores, o no? –Lang asintió con petulancia mientras su amigo se sentaba a su lado imitando su postura._

Desde aquella ocasión había surgido una amistad un tanto peculiar ente esos tres, pero Eriol no parecía olvidarse de su objetivo, y la razón por la cual se acerco desde un principio a la japonesa. _"Ese cariño que Lang le ha tomado podría traernos problemas… o tal vez no, a lo mejor pueda aprovecharme de eso…" (Kassie: o.o eso no sonó lindo Eriol-chan)_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

–¿Nerviosa? –Sakura negó con la cabeza, cambiando por enésima vez la estación de radio.

–Solamente emocionada por volver a ver a Tomoyo. ¡AH DEMONIOS AVANSEN YA! –ya llevaban mas de 20 minutos estancados en el transito, Meiling leía tranquilamente una revista que había comprado en el camino, mientras Sakura gritaba y maldecía a cada tipo que se topaba en el camino, como si eso fuera a lograr que la fila avanzara mas rápido.

Para evitar seguir escuchándola Meiling encendió la radio y subió considerablemente el volumen al reconocer la canción, Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar el estruendo de la potente melodía– ¡Ah, pero si es Lang!. Genial, adoro su música –sonrió alegremente Meiling, mientras Sakura se tensaba cada vez mas apretando las manos en el volante tratando de tranquilizarse.

_**Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho  
**_**_Y convertir el murmullo tenue en mi voz  
_****_Reducir toda una vida solo a un renglón_**

–"_Eso fue lo que tu lograste conmigo… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente?. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar presente?" –_miles de pensamientos inundaban la mente de Sakura, mientras sin poder evitarlo movía su cabeza al compás de la pegajosa música.

–¿Eh… Saku-chan, todo bien? –Sakura asintió cerrando los ojos, ahora comenzando a marcar el compás con los dedos sobre el volante.

**_Puedes sobre mi dar opinión sesgada  
_****_Criticar mi oficio que no es porvenir  
_****_Que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación_**

–"_Siempre estas en todos lados, siempre hay algo que me recuerda a ti, te tengo este maldito sentimiento bien presente, día tas día, como un tatuaje en mi corazón_" –las frases surgían en su cabeza sin darse cuenta y empezó a murmurarlas, dejando a Meiling aun mas perpleja, aun siguiendo el compás con la cabeza y marcándolo con los dedos.

**_Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo  
_****_Que el marco fundido vaya a un río a morir  
_****_Que la noche cante el gallo a la mañana  
_****_Que con las ánimas se fue a divertir_**

Aquello le había sucedido varias veces anteriormente, y de esos arranques era de donde habían surgido algunas de sus mejores composiciones que Tomoyo ya había empezado a convertir en verdaderos éxitos.

'_¿Y de donde sale la inspiración para poder escribir tan maravillosas creaciones?', _le preguntaban muy constantemente, ella solo señalaba su cabeza y su corazón sin decir palabra alguna, y no mentía del todo, se basaba en aquel dolor tan profundo que sentía, se aprovechaba de su malestar, es por eso que siempre decía que cada canción que componía era como un pedazo de su corazón.

**_Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel  
_****_Entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar  
_****_Ella espera que regrese  
_****_Y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz  
_****_En el corazón…_**

_**Busco en el camino todas las respuestas  
**_**_Y me he dado cuenta que están en mi  
_**_**Comunicador de sueños quiero ahora ser**_

–"_Si, estúpidamente siempre he guardado la esperanza de que regreses, de que aun me recuerdes… pero se que eso es imposible, tu te fuiste para seguir tranquilamente con tu vida, dejando destrozada de paso la mía…" _

Meiling comenzaba a preocuparse al ver lagrimas recorrer el rostro de Sakura, la cual no podía evitar los sollozos, el dolor comenzaba a invadirla como hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba, tratando de agarrar fuerzas recargo la frente contra el volante.

**_Músico soy, músico seré  
_**_**Conductor de sensaciones a tu piel  
**_**_Fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción_**

–"_¿Nostalgia?. ¿NOSTALGIA?. ¡Dolor deberías decir, eso es lo que me causa el verte en televisión, o escuchar la voz, con que alguna vez me dijeras que me amabas, en la radio… soy una idiota, si, eso soy!"_

**_Jamás podré dejarla, mi vida es una canción  
_**_**Soy escultor del alma  
**__**Soy músico y amo en clave de sol  
**_**_Hasta que aguante mi voz…_**

–¡SAKURA! –la aludida reacciono ante el grito de Meiling algo espantada y volteo a verla limpiándose las lagrimas, Mei solo señalo al frente– Los autos ya avanzaron… –Sakura asintió apenada y continuaron su camino, Meiling no quiso preguntar nada de lo que había sucedido, ya que seria muy imprudente, después ya habría tiempo.

_**Estamos locos de atar  
**__**Somos trovadores que en tu ciudad  
**__**Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad  
**__**Somos mitad caballeros mitad bohemios y embusteros  
**__**No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebe**_

_**Hasta que el cuerpo aguante  
**__**Hasta que quiera mi voz  
**__**Seguiré viendo para conocer**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

–Por fin llegamos –suspiró Eriol estirándose después de dejar sus maletas en el suelo, Lang asintió y Tomoyo regresaba a su lado después de haber salido corriendo al baño.

–¿Y que?. ¿Salio todo bien? –Tomoyo le golpeo enfadada, después de todo estaba bastante mareada– Ouch, vamos Tomy, no te molestes –esta no le respondió, tomo sus maletas y comenzó a caminar– ¿Que mosca le pico?

–Ni idea… pero lo que me extraña es que no haya una multitud esperándonos… –Lang asintió ante el comentario de su amigo, mientras Tomoyo sonreía complacida.

–Digamos que todo se puede con un par de llamadas. Lo sé, no tienen por que agradecérmelo, lo se, lo se soy la mejor –a ambos les caía una gota por la nunca ante los alardes de vanidad de la amatista, pero aun así no dijeron nada. _(Kassie¡Hah!. Los desplantes de vanidad de Cere-chan son idénticos!... Em, también los míos)_

–¡VALGAME DIOS!. ¡TOMOYO! –se dejo escuchar un grito emocionado por toda la sala, ambos extranjeros se sorprendieron y empezaron a voltear a todos lados en espera de la multitud que se abalanzara sobre ellos, pero solo lograron ver como la aludida soltaba rápidamente su equipaje y entusiasmada comenzaba a correr.

–¡SAKURA-CHAN! –grito corriendo hacia quien le había gritado tan histéricamente, se abrazaron, gritaron entusiasmadas, se volvieron a abrazar… y repentinamente Tomoyo se quedo prácticamente echa piedra ante la incomprensión de su amiga– Oh, por Dios… Tu… tu… ¿Pero que le has hecho a tu cabello?. ¡ME VOY UN MES Y COMETES SANTA ATROCIDAD MUJER! –Tomoyo no paraba de chillar mientras Sakura apenada, con una gota en la nuca, buscaba en que hoyo meterse.

–Así que es ella… –Shaoran volteo a ver a su representante pidiendo una explicación con la mirada ante sus murmullos, este al notarlo negó con la cabeza sonriente– No es nada... ¿Te parece si vamos con ellas?

–Ok… –volteo a ver a su amiga que aun parecía quererse morir y entonces la vio… y sin saber porque no pudo mover ni un músculo, se quedo completamente helado, creyó estar alucinando, pero aquello se veía demasiado real… Era un ángel en la tierra, un ángel de su pasado. _"No… no puede ser ella… es imposible" _Shaoran intento moverse pero sus pies no reaccionaron.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Eriol agitando una mano frente a la cara de su amigo, el cual apenas atino a asentir con la cabeza.

–¡Tu misma habías dicho que siempre he lucido mejor con cabello corto, así que quise darte una sorpresa! –chillo Sakura intentando que su amiga reaccionara a su shock.

–¡Lo se, lo se! Pero el cambio fue demasiado grande –respondió seria, para después inesperadamente sacar una cámara de video y empezar a grabar a Sakura dando vueltas alrededor de ella para tomar todos sus ángulos– ¡TE VES SIMPLEMENTE KAWAI!. ¡COMO CUANDO ERAS NIÑA!. ¡TENGO QUE HACER NUEVOS DISEÑOS PARA QUE LOS MODELES EN MIS VIDEOS! –Sakura asintió resignada… esa si era Tomoyo.

Aquellos gritos tan sonoros no lograron distraer su atención, Shaoran estaba prácticamente anonadado observando cada uno de sus movimientos, como su cabello era mecido por la suave brisa que corría por aquel enorme lugar, la suavidad de su piel canela y como sus labios tan finos y antojables rojo cereza formaban una perfecta sonrisa, el destello de sus ojos esmeralda y la forma en que su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo se movía, detallando su vestido con delicadeza en el a cada movimiento.

"_Acércate_", le gritaba una voz en su cabeza, pero el negó, estaba nervioso, aunque no sabia siquiera si realmente era ella, la chica de sus sueños y recuerdos. _"No puedo…" _¿Como acercarse sin estar seguro?. ¿Y como reaccionaria si así fuera? Si mal no recordaba la ultima memoria que aquella chica guardaba de el era muy amarga… o mejor aun… ¿acaso siquiera lo recordaba?

El corazón le latía a mil por hora sin poder detenerlo, no podía verla, pero sentía como el sonrojo le subía hasta la cabeza sin poder controlado… todo aquello que sentía por ella regresaba de golpe, parecía como si su corazón hubiera despertado de un largo sueño _"Recuerda… ¡eres Lang! Lang no puede permitirse sonrojarse y comportarse como un tímido colegial… Lang es fuerte y decidido, siempre tiene lo que quiere… y este caso no será la excepción". _Como si se tratase de una oración se repitió aquellos pensamientos una y otra vez recobrando el valor que se le había escapado al ver a aquella chica, recupero la compostura y su expresión se endureció como siempre, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar con la picardía habitual.

–Tomoyo, déjame presentarte a Meiling Li, tu nuevo capricho –continuo Sakura pidiéndole a la aludida acercarse a ellas, Tomoyo se emociono al verla y Mei le extendió la mano como saludo.

–Mucho gusto, soy Meiling Li, es un verdadero placer –Tomoyo paso de largo la atención de la china y la abrazo alegremente.

–¡El gusto es mío!. ¡No sabes como me emociona que estés aquí! –el gesto sorprendió bastante a Meiling, pero pronto correspondió el abraso– ¡Dios, pero que tonta soy! –comento recordando de la nada que no había llegado sola, y separándose de Meiling estrepitosamente– Chicas, déjenme presentarles a alguien –ante esas palabras se acerco casi corriendo a sus amigos seguida de Sakura y Tomoyo– Eriol, ellas son Kinomoto Sakura y Li Meiling. Chicas, él es Hiraguisawa Eriol, nos conocimos en Hong Kong –este saludo con un gesto de cabeza y les extendió la mano para saludarlas, Sakura le correspondió, pero no de muy buena gana, algo en ese hombre no le agradaba mucho.

–**_¡Hiraguisawa!. ¿Que demonios haces aquí? –_**se escucho un grito, era Meiling que se notaba bastante sorprendida, el aludido sonrió alegremente.

–**_También me alegra verte, querida Mei_** –Tomoyo no entendía, y menos entendió cuando Meiling lo abrazo, pero inmediatamente lo soltó y parecía buscar algo alrededor del ingles el cual sonreía con una gota en la nuca.

–**_¡Confiesa!. ¿Donde lo escondiste? –_**Tomoyo sonreía sin entender, igual que Sakura, pero la amatista se separo un poco de ellos y fue hacia su amigo, al cual tomo de la mano y lo acerco sin que Meiling se diera cuenta– **_¡Si tu estas aquí él también! –_**Eriol asintió y señalo hacia Tomoyo que se acercaba sonriente.

–Mira, ellas son las amigas que te dije, Meiling Li y Sakura Kinomoto… –este saludo con un gesto de cabeza sin dejar de observar fijamente a Sakura, que se había quedado helada– Chicas, el es mi buen amigo Lang…

Mi buen amigo Lang. Las palabras de Tomoyo rebotaban en su cabeza, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar y una extraña sensación empezó a recorrer su cuerpo entero, acompañado de unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo. _"No… no puede ser… él… él" _Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos, y ya no pudo detenerlas demás que se abalanzaban. _"No… no él, no ahora…"_

–**_¡XIAO LANG! –_**con ese tremendo grito Meiling se echo a los brazos del muchacho que a pesar de la sorpresa de verla ahí no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a la castaña, y a las lagrimas que comenzaba a derramar.

Shaoran la observó dirigir su mirada esmeralda hacia él, su cerebro inmediatamente llegando a una conclusión indudable. _"Es ella… "_

–¿Sakura-chan, que sucede? –pregunto Tomoyo preocupada a su amiga, ya que se había percatado de toda la escena… ya luego podría hablar con Lang, ahora lo primordial era ella.

–Nada, T-chan… –no supo que decirle a su amiga, que explicación le haría por aquella escena, y por la forma en la que estaba mirando a aquel chico, llena de odio, dolor y rencor, no podía evitarlo… y por como obra divina su celular sonó, lo tomo y lo contesto bajando la cara– ¿Moshi moshi? Kinomoto desu. Hai, hai. Sayonara… –y colgó, seguía con la mirada baja ante la incomprensión y preocupación de su amiga– Me retiro T-chan, negocios… –fue lo único que le dijo con el tono mas frió que hubiera podido encontrar– Un gusto en conocerlos. Mei, te regresas con Tomoyo por favor –esta asintió abrazándose del brazo de Lang bastante extrañada, aquella mirada de Sakura le había causado escalofríos.

Eriol la observaba atento, con esa mirada suspicaz tan peculiar en el, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. _"Esa si parece la Kinomoto de la que tanto me han hablado" _Sakura volteo a verlos a todos por ultima vez, topándose con los ojos de Lang… no dijo ni hizo nada, la mirada que le dedico fue completamente vacía, al igual que su expresión, sin mas se dio media vuelta.

–Ya después me encargare de ti, Hiraguisawa –murmuro pasando al lado del ingles, que se sorprendió mucho al escucharla, tanto que se dio media vuelta y la siguió con la mirada, Sakura se alejaba con paso firme y elegante manteniendo la cabeza en alto, orgullosa.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Wa O.O capi sugoeee ¬ sin duda este fic me sorprende incluso a mi! Dioxxxxx, no puedo evitar emocionarme mientras lo escribo , no entiendo por keeeeeee x.x hammmm mejor vamos con los rr ke si no me desmayare aki.

Aps XD una aclaración innecesaria sobre el titulo XD: estar en tu mundo se refiere a la entrada de Lang en la nueva vida de Sakura (el "nuevo mundo" al que se refiere el titulo del anterior cap)

Aps… las canciones son, respectivamente:

"Yo te diré" de Miranda; "Hasta que el cuerpo aguante" de Mago de Oz.

_Kassie_: damn, sista, no me veo a Syao cantando ni Miranda ni Mago, a este último algo más, pero… errr! No! Le queda muuuuuuuuucho mejor cantar "Last Night"! y tú lo sabes!

Me dijeron ke respondiera los reviews por Cerezo, así que ahí van:

**_Wolf's soul_**: woah, neechan Cere-chan recibio tu primer review, un gesto bien lindo neh, n.n ke bueno ke te guste la historia! Es kawaii!

**_Celina sosa_**: Mm, no puedo asegurar nada hasta ke mi hermana lo diga, pero creo que Lang dejo a Saku más que nada por impulsivo! Es un idiota! Eriol-chan sabe de ke Lang esta enamorado de alguien que conocio cuando no estuvo y blah blah blah, y es ahora cuando se da cuenta ke es Sakura… SEGUIREMOS ESPERANDO POR GD5!

**_PiLi_**: _Spoiler_: el reencuentro esta cortavenas! Yo no lo he leído, pero (_wink wink) _me llegan los capítulos antes! xD neh, si ke les gusta GD.

**_Fukaru Rhyan_**: Hem… no he visto Gravitation, lamentablemente, na mas tengo las ideas ke me ha dado Cere-chan, pero sí se que metió a un personaje de esa serie, a Seguchi Tohma? Bueno como sea, metió a ese, pero según cere-chan, no van a estar los otros, o quizás sí, depende del animo de la escritora chanfle esta xD.. eso de Tomoyo y Sakura no lo sé bien, pero estoy suponiendo ke teniendo su voz, Tomoyo y su compañía disquera, pues estaba dado, y Sakura es su manager por ser su mejor amiga, . algo así… me obligare a poner a cerezo actualizando más rápido, prima lejana! (xD ya creo ke en alguna rama de la mafia lunar somos primas . ) A.A happy reading!

**_Kirshe_**: observación: los fics de Cerezo Astorya nee-chan, son adictivos, si señor. Lo sé por experiencia, soy su adicta oficial, además de su editora, pero en fin, cosas ke ni al caso xD. La canción si es de Robbie W. Saku no es cruel, na mas esta despedazada, después de todo kien no, siendo abandonada por tremendo cuerazo como Syao! xD (cuerazo, eso me salio tan flaite) Neh, buhbye, continua leyendo a la sista cerezo.

Neh. Na mas. Mis respuestas son algo raras, porke no son reviews dirigidos a mi, ademas ke no tengo el sentido de humor negro y retorcido de la sista xD. Bueno, capítulo editado, out.

_Ja ne._


	6. Let's Stay Together

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**.:LET'S STAY TOGETHER:.**_

_**(…Always)**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_¡RENUNCIO!_

Era demasiada la tortura de aquellas palabras que no dejaban de atormentarla. Tal vez… tal vez se había precipitado al tomar esa decisión… o tal vez no, la única verdad es que había perdido el control desde el momento en que ella entro en su oficina a sabiendas de que ahí la hallaría, no se podía dar mas vueltas al asunto, y al fatal encuentro.

–_¿Sakura-chan, estas ocupada?. Necesitamos hablar de algo importante –con un gesto le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo, sin siquiera voltear a verla, aparentemente estaba enfrascada en una importante conversación telefónica, pero solo quería evitar que notara el rastro de llanto que había en su rostro– Esta bien… Te esperamos en la sala de juntas._

"_Esperamos…". Desde ese momento debió darse cuanta de que algo malo pasaría. De hecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo confundió con los nervios que se apoderaron de ella desde que estaba en el aeropuerto. Al verlo. A él._

_Y nuevamente no pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, ya no le sorprendió, ya se había hecho costumbre el que su rostro se humedeciera por culpa de los recuerdos, pero esta vez le dolía mucho más, no solamente había abandonado a su mejor amiga, sino que también estaba a punto de romper la promesa que le había hecho varios años atrás a su padre, en su lecho de muerte._

_**I was so happy, you were laughing**_

_**With a smile that melts everything away**_

"_Por favor, cuídate mucho hija, y cuida también a Tomoyo-chan… Ella te necesita, siempre, no importa lo que suceda, estén juntas siempre. Por favor prométemelo…" Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras de quien le dio la vida, y entonces, lo juro entre llantos, nunca dejaría sola a Tomoyo. La madre de ella había muerto instantáneamente después del impacto, Fujitaka había logrado resistirlo, pero murió esa misma tarde y de aquella promesa había surgido el primer éxito de Tomoyo, una canción que escribieran juntas para recordar aquella promesa, y también como un juramento de que siempre estarían juntas, en las buenas y en las malas. Esa canción que sonara en justamente cuando decidió encender la radio._

–_Aquí estoy... ¿Que es lo que quieren? –preguntó entrando a la sala de juntas donde ya la estaban esperando Tomoyo, Eriol y Lang. El último se encontraba sentado al lado de su representante, con su típica postura despreocupada: casi acostado en la silla reclinable y con sus inseparables gafas obscuras que hacían creer que miraba hacia la nada, pero realmente tenia su mirada clavada en la castaña que en esos precisos instantes se sentaba en la cabecera de la meza, lugar que permaneció desocupado hasta ese entonces, ya que Tomoyo se sentó de lado izquierdo– Todavía estoy muy ocupada, así que sé breve. ¿Que es lo que quieres Tomoyo?_

_La aludida se sobresalto por el tono tan frío de su amiga, uno que nunca había empleado con ella, pero no titubeó, se aclaro la garganta y se enderezo en su lugar. No era una Daidouji por nada._

_**Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,**_

_**Waiting for the time to sprout**_

–_Verás Sakura… Hay algo importante que tengo que comunicarte, es un proyecto que tengo entre manos –¿"Comunicarte… Proyecto"?. ¿Que estaba pasando ahí?. ¿Desde cuando Tomoyo tomaba la iniciativa y mas, decidía por ella misma?. No es que fuera malo, al contrario, Sakura siempre había incentivado a su amiga a hacerlo, pero esta siempre se negaba, prefería que fuera Sakura quien decidiera… Pero el que comenzara a hacerlo en esos precisos instantes y con esos dos presentes, no era bueno, nada bueno– …Quiero realizar una serie de conciertos para promocionar nuestro nuevo material…–_

–_Me parece una buena idea, pero antes dime… ¿Que tienen que hacer entonces estos "caballeros" aquí_?_ –notaba el nerviosismo de Tomoyo en los ojos, además de que tardo bastante en contestar, Eriol permanecía callado y observaba atentamente, muy interesado en aquella escena, mientras el ambarino seguía igual de callado que desde que entro a esa sala._

–_Es que veras, quiero cantar… a dúo… con Lang –nadie dijo nada, Tomoyo cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando la respuesta de su representante…pero todo en esa sala fue silencio por varios minutos._

_Sakura se aclaró la garganta suavemente– No –fue su única y seca respuesta, mantenía la mirada baja con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas. Tomoyo volteo sorprendida, pero nada conforme con la respuesta._

–_¿Por qué? –Grito sin poder contener la sorpresa– ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_**For instance, even if today is painful**_

_**And yesterday's wounds remain**_

_**I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on**_

_Sakura suspiró pesadamente, incómoda–…seguramente todo esto fue idea de Hiraguisawa, que te metió todas esa tontas ideas en la cabeza… ¿Que no te das cuenta de que pretende aprovechar tu naciente éxito para impulsar a su estrellita? ...Son un par de aprovechados –nada, no sentía nada al decir eso, toda la rabia que había acumulado y el odio salían por su boca en forma de palabras, hiriendo a su amiga del alma con cada una de ellas._

–_¿Acaso me crees una tonta? Por supuesto que lo se, y yo misma pensaba aprovecharme de eso… –titubeó– Además… Además Lang es un buen amigo, me encantaría cantar con el, seria una gran experiencia –no pudo evitar elevar el tono de voz y se puso de pie, aquello comenzaba a ponerse feo y la tensión se podía sentir entre las dos._

–_No pongas palabras en mi boca, y no me pidas que te diga lo que creo Tomoyo, porque sabes que te estimo... –Sakura también se puso de pie para encarar a su amiga que respiraba agitadamente._

_**I cannot be reborn**_

_**But I can change as I go on, so**_

**_Let's stay together, always_**

–_¡Si eso fuera verdad me darías tu consentimiento para hacer lo que quiero! ...¡Soy yo quien tiene la última palabra aquí Kinomoto! –le grito, por primera vez en varios años le grito a Sakura, y de una forma por demás hiriente, pero lo mas impactante fue como Tomoyo regreso a su asiento para no caer cuando Sakura la abofeteo en un arranque de ir._

–_¡ESO ES LO QUE HE HECHO LOS ULTIMOS 5 AÑOS! MIENTRAS TU VIVIAS FELIZ TUS SUEÑOS, YO DEJABA ATRÁS LOS MIOS PORQUE A LA NIÑA DE MAMI SE LE OCURRIO DEJARME A CARGO DE TODAS SUS EMPRESAS! –Sakura miró a Tomoyo acusadoramente, ira, odio e impotencia acumulando finalmente saliendo de la peor manera– Quisiste vivir y conocer el mundo, ser una cantante famosa y yo siempre estuve ahí para apoyarte… Y ahora que yo te necesito conmigo, tú me das la espalda, me reclamas y quieres asumir tu puesto como la todo poderosa que realmente eres y dejarme a un lado… ¡Mientras yo me partí la espalda y sacrifique mi vida para convertirte en lo que eres! …Pues bien Daidouji… haz lo que te de la gana, a mi ya no me interesa… –sin más, tomo sus cosas y le dio la espalda a su amiga que había comenzado a llorar amargamente._

–_¡Sakura! –le grito entre lagrimas tratando de detenerla, pero ella ni se inmuto, solamente se detuvo un instante antes de salir._

–_De ahora en adelante, eres solo tu, Daidouji. ¡RENUNCIO! -y tras un portazo que se escucho por todo el piso salio sin mirar a atrás._

Sakura salió de sus recuerdos, mirando el vaso fijamente.

–Perdóname Tomoyo-Chan, pero ni siquiera por ti puedo hacerlo… No soy fuerte… No sabes cuando me duele… –apretó el vaso lo mas que pudo, mientras lloraba cada vez más y las fuerzas la abandonaban quedando casi recostada en la mesita de centro mientras la botella se derramaba por toda la alfombra y el apartamento quedaba en completo silencio.

_**Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers**_

_**This simple desire is everlasting**_

_**I want things to be simple**_

_**Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow**_

–Todo estará bien… Por favor cálmate, no me gusta verte llorar… –Tomoyo lloraba amargamente entre los brazos de su amigo, que pacientemente había permanecido con ella desde lo sucedido. Después de que Sakura saliera de la sala de juntas llevaron a Tomoyo a su casa, ya que no podía siquiera mantenerse de pie y no había parado de llorar desde entonces.

Lang había pensado que su amiga se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos hasta que los sollozos se hicieron presentes nuevamente, permanecía sentado en la cama de Tomoyo mientras esta lo abrazaba pidiéndolo que no la dejara sola, y frente a ellos, sentado cómodamente en un gran sillón, se encontraba Eriol, que permanecía callado y muy pensativo.

"_Vaya, así que Daidouji… Quien lo diría, pensé que era yo quien la manipulaba a ella, pero resulto ser totalmente lo contrario… Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de una niña tan linda y tierna como ella, que resulto ser no solo la imagen corporativa de D'music… Sino dueña de de la empresa entera…"_

–Ya… Verás que todo estará bien, por favor Tomy, que me rompes el corazón_… _y de paso los tímpanos… –sin poder evitarlo, Tomoyo sonrió entre el mar de lagrimas, se levanto un poco y se limpio las lagrimas, quedando sentada frente a su amigo.

_**For instance, even if today is painful**_

_**Someday it will become a warm memory**_

_**If you leave everything up to your heart**_

Negó con la cabeza levemente, sonriendo suavemente– Es que no entiendes Shao… Sakura es como mi hermana… desde la muerte de nuestros padres hemos estado juntas, nos hicimos esa promesa, que siempre lo estaríamos sin importar lo que pasara, y ahora me siento como si la hubiera traicionado… –apenas y podía hablar entre los sollozos batallando en contener las lagrimas.

–Tu no tienes la culpa, así se dieron las cosas y es todo… –la verdad no sabia ni lo que decía, toda su mente se encontraba, desde el momento en que la vio, en aquella chica cuyo nombre había empezado a olvidar, mas no sus hermosos ojos. _"Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto…" _Pero Tomoyo negó con la cabeza limpiándose las lagrimas.

–No, no… Si fue mi culpa, desde que llegamos esta mañana al aeropuerto, algo estaba mal, algo le molestaba y yo no le di importancia, lo deje pasar… ¡Ella tiene razón, soy una maldita egoísta! Todo este tiempo pensé solo en mi y ni siquiera me importo el sacrificio que ella hacia… Fue igual esta mañana, ella me necesitaba y yo le di la espalda… Y ahora no se que es lo que la tiene tan mal… –Lang bajo la mirada mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su amiga.

_**I understand the meaning our living here**_

_**It is to know the joy of having been born**_

**_Let's stay together, always_**

Langa acarició la melena de Tomoyo, manteniendo una compostura serena_. "Yo si lo se… Yo soy el culpable de todo… quisiera saber que es lo que ha sucedido con esa hermosa y tierna niña que conocí aquella vez, la que me salvo y me robo el corazón… a la que aun amo... quisiera saber si realmente eres tu… Sakura…"_

–Srta., tiene una llamada, es la Señorita Li, dice que es urgente –de un brinco Tomoyo se levanto sacando de sus pensamientos a Lang, para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico.

–¿Mei, que sucede, todo esta bien? –se encontraba ansiosa, quería tener alguna noticia de su amiga y tal vez Meiling podría dársela, pero no recibió una inmediata respuesta, Meiling titubeaba mientras hablaba algo insegura.

–¿Tomoyo, Sakura no esta contigo? –aquella pregunta la tomo desprevenida… ¿que había pasado con Sakura?– Llegue hace casi dos horas al departamento y no había nadie, solo un vaso roto en el comedor junto a una botella de Whisky vacía… No hay rastro de Sakura ni de su auto… Estoy muy preocupada Tomoyo… ¿Que fue lo que paso en esa junta?

_**For instance, even if today is painful**_

_**Someday it will become a warm memory**_

_**If you leave everything up to your heart**_

–Sakura… es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa… –murmuraba dando vueltas por la habitación, estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga que ahora estaba desaparecida– …Mei, escucha, hablamos después, tengo que salir –sin mas le colgó, aventó el teléfono al sillón casi golpeando a Eriol y salio corriendo de la habitación, seguida por Lang que parecía preocupado.

–¿Qué sucede? … ¿Tomoyo, a donde vas? –le pregunto cuando logro alcanzarla mientras bajaba las escaleras.

–Con Sakura, Mei me dijo que esta desaparecida, tengo que ir a buscarla –ambos salieron de la casa con rumbo a la cochera– Apresúrate o quédate –sentenció subiendo a su auto, a lo que Lang obedeció subiendo al puesto del copiloto.

–Pero ni siquiera sabes donde esta, por algo esta desaparecida –el auto arranco en un rechinar de llantas, mientras Lang luchaba por ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, Tomoyo conducía lo mas rápido que podía.

–Solo hay un lugar donde puede estar en un momento como este… Yo jure que estaría con ella siempre, y pienso cumplirlo.

_**I understand the meaning our living here**_

_**It is to know the joy of having been born**_

**_Let's stay together, always_**

–Vaya con esta niña... nunca dejara de sorprenderme... –murmuraba Eriol que los observaba desde el gran ventanal de la habitación de Tomoyo sonriendo tranquilamente.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

–… Por Dios… –Tomoyo no entendió el significado de aquel murmullo de su amigo, volteó a verlo de reojo y este se veía igual que siempre, tranquilo y relajado, ocultando sus ojos bajo sus adoradas gafas obscuras, las cuales llevaba puestas sin importar lo oscuro que estuviera, como en aquellos momentos en que la luna apenas y se lograba ver por entre las nubes.

Tal vez su rostro se veía tranquilo, pero todo aquello que sentía se reflejaba en sus ojos que se abrían por completo entre mas se acercaban a una vieja casa amarilla de aspecto descuidado y maltratado por los años, la que años atrás fuera la hermosa residencia de una feliz familia.

–…Esa casa es… –murmuró, bajando del auto que Tomoyo había estacionado frente a la casa y justamente atrás del deportivo de su amiga. Al escucharlo, la chica se dio media vuelta y lo tomo de la mano para que la acompañara, no podía entrar ahí sola, el corazón se le partía en dos por el solo hecho de estar ahí, por todos los recuerdos que aquel lugar le traía… Si así se sentía ella ya se daba una idea de cómo se sentiría su amiga, al estar en la vieja casa de su padre.

–Es la antigua residencia de la familia Kinomoto –comentó respondiendo lo que ella creía que era una pregunta, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor desde la puertita del jardín, de donde no había podido dar un paso mas– Dos años antes de que mi madre falleciera, junto al padre de Sakura en un accidente automovilístico, el padre de Sakura nos había pedido que viniéramos a vivir con ellos, ya que no quería que viviéramos solas en una casa tan enorme como la nuestra, decía que así podríamos ser al fin la gran familia feliz que Nadeshiko siempre deseo… –Lang escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga que se había recargado en la puertecilla casi caída de la entrada del jardín.

–¿Quien… quien es Nadeshiko? –preguntó temeroso, inspeccionando todo el lugar con la mirada, en tan solo instantes se estaba enterando de mas cosas de las que el quisiera. O quizás, más de las que Sakura querría que él supiera… si es que resultaba ser la Sakura que él creía. Aunque, luego de esto… estaba seguro de que era ella

–La madre de Sakura, murió cuando teníamos como 3 años… nuestras madres eran primas, por eso mamá odiaba a Fujitaka, decía que le había arrebatado a la persona que mas quería… ese odio duro hasta que yo enferme de gravedad y Fujitaka me cuido toda la noche como si fuera mi padre, mientras mi madre estaba en un viaje de negocios, mi madre quedo muy agradecida con el, dijo que ya se podía dar cuenta del por que Nadeshiko lo amaba tanto… desde ese día una amistad muy fuerte nació entre ellos y creo que hasta algo mas… –sonrió irónica entre el relato, suspirando profundamente.

Lang la miró brevemente, mientras Tomoyo permanecía perdida en recuerdos.

–Por fin nos convertimos en una gran familia feliz… nunca se formalizo nada entre ellos, pero esos dos años que vivimos todos juntos fueron los mas felices de nuestras vidas… –sin mas que decir se limpio las lagrimas y entro, seguida por Lang que se tardo un poco mas en atreverse a pisar esa casa nuevamente, cosa que creyó que nunca volvería a hacer.

Al entrar el tiempo pareció retroceder rápidamente, vio aquellas viejas habitaciones iluminadas por el sol y pudo disfrutar el delicioso aroma de la comida en el ambiente, y la vio ahí, parada frente a la tan hermosa como siempre, saliendo de la cocina sonriendo alegre al verlo llegar…

–_¡Lang, estas aquí! –_aquel murmullo de sus pensamientos se desvaneció al igual que todo ese espejismo, entre sus pasos… Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba, solo que oscuro y empolvado, aquel sillón que tantos recuerdos guardaba estaba agujerado y una que otra tabla estaba zafada– …Si, estoy aquí…

Tomoyo volteo a verlo, aparentemente su amigo estaba pensando en voz alta, y le extraño la melancolía con la que inspeccionaba el lugar, atento, incluso se quito las gafas y las dejo tiradas sin importarle, pero no le rpesto atencion y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

–Sakura… –entro silenciosamente a la habitación, para encontrarse a su amiga recostada sobre su vieja cama, abrasándose a si misma y sumida en un amargo llanto– …Sakura… –la aludida se sentó en la cama y volteo a verla secándose las lagrimas, realmente le sorprendió ver a Tomoyo ahí, los sentimientos regresaron y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente– ¡Por favor Sakura, no!. ¡No llores!

Sakura no respondió, las lágrimas no se lo permitían, así que Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente, comenzando a llorar con ella– Por favor perdóname Saku… yo... yo…

–Esto no es tu culpa, soy yo, solo yo… Hice una promesa y no he sabido cumplirla… te falle a ti y a mi misma… No supe ser fuerte, por ti y por mi… –Tomoyo negó con la cabeza aun abrazándola y sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta Lang entro en la habitación, permaneciendo junto a la puerta.

–No digas tonterías, Saku, también fue mi culpa, no debí comportarme de esa forma tan egoísta… además tu me necesitabas y yo no quise darme cuenta, estaba tan feliz de estar aquí nuevamente y estar con Eriol y Lang que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar que algo podría estar molestadote… –cuando Tomoyo se separo de ella y se limpiaba las lagrimas pudo ver al ambarino en la entrada sujetando fuertemente las gafas que traia en las manos… y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, se observaron penetrantemente, el confuso y ella pensativa… Al final cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente para volver a abrazar a Tomoyo.

"_Lo haré por ti, Tomoyo, seré fuerte… Y cumpliré mis promesas: siempre estaré contigo… Y acabare con el aunque se me vaya la vida en ello", _levanto la cabeza y le sonrió secándole las lagrimas a su amiga– Vamos, cálmate ya… De ahora en adelante todo estará bien…

–Pero… ¿me contaras siquiera que es lo que te molesta? –Sakura sonrió infantilmente secándose sus lagrimas y negó con la cabeza– ¡Pero Sakura! –grito haciendo un puchero– …Bueno, entonces… ¿volverás a trabajar conmigo?. ¿Seguirás esclavizándome día tras día?. ¿Verdad que si?. ¡Por favor! –aquella suplica hizo que Lang casi se cayera y le saliera una gota en la nuca, mientras Sakura reía alegremente levantándose de la cama y sacudía su ropa.

–No presiones, Daidouji…. Además es hora de que te vuelvas algo independiente…

–¡Pero no quiero ser independiente!. ¡Quiero que sigamos siendo un equipo! –Sakura sonrió tiernamente y se acerco a su prima, se arrodillo frente a ella a la orilla de la cama y la tomo de las manos.

–Siempre seremos un equipo Tomoyo, nunca te dejaré sola, estaré ahí a tu lado cuando me necesites… pero es hora de que comiences a hacerte responsable de tu vida, de tu negocios… Además yo tengo varios asuntos que arreglar… –Tomoyo asintió algo cabizbaja entendiendo lo que le quería decir, se puso de pie y la abrazo, nuevamente– Bueno… creo que tenemos que irnos ya –ambas asintieron y se disponían a ir hacia la salida, pero en la entrada se toparon con el castaño.

–Hoe… –Sakura permaneció observándolo para después sonreírle tranquilamente y le extendió la mano– Un gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto, la prima, mejor amiga y representante de Tomoyo… –Lang respondió el saludo, poniendose las gafas obscuras para que no se notara su nerviosismo.

–Lang, el gusto es mío –no podía estar pasando… Estaba ya 100 seguro de que era ella, esa casa, sus ojos, la actitud que tomo al verlo… Pero ahora se comportaba como si el fuera un completo extraño… A duras penas pudo soportar las ansias de abrazarla y besarla ahí mismo, pero no podía, no estando Tomoyo presente, tendría que soportar algún tiempo mas, y averiguar lo que pasaba…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

…Y nuevamente al trabajo, era un día completamente rutinario (para el, la única diferencia era que ahora se encontraba en Japón, pero que mas da el lugar si de todas maneras te encuentras rodeado de luces, alboroto, música, gente gritando histérica… Y más música).

Tal parecía que todo alrededor había regresado a la normalidad para su amiga Japonesa que en ese instante se encontraba cantando a todo pulmón en el escenario, ensayando sus nuevas canciones mientras todos a su alrededor preparaban el lugar para la presentación que se llevaría acabo en dos semanas.

La canción pronto termino y Tomoyo parecía muy satisfecha por lo logrado, pero hacia falta cierto brillo especial en sus ojos– ¿Ahora que sucede, T-chan? –pregunto cuando ella se le acerco.

–Mmmm nada, no es nada –respondió sentándose a su lado en una silla desocupada, recargo los codos en sus piernas mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus manos entrecruzadas con los ojos cerrados, se le notaba todo el cansancio que sentía en su simple expresión.

–Mentirosa… vamos, dime, nunca te había visto tan cansada en un ensayo… –Tomoyo suspiro, y el tenia razón, nunca antes le había cansado ni estresado tanto un simple ensayo, todo se volvía mas difícil sin Sakura cerca.

Había pasado mas de una semana desde su riña, a pesar de que se habían reconciliado ese mismo día Sakura no se había vuelto a aparecer en la disquera, había dejado el apartamento que compartía con ella y mando por todas sus cosas a una empresa de mudanzas, y solo por casualidad se entero de que estaba arreglando por completo la vieja residencia Kinomoto que había quedado abandonada por años.

–¿Que demonios tramas ahora Sakura-chan? –pensó en voz alta tallándose los ojos confundida.

–Ah, ya veo… ¿Estas preocupada por tu amiga otra vez? –Tomoyo asintió.

–¿Tan obvia soy?

–Para mi si… ¿pero que paso ahora con ella?

Tomoyo se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su amigo– No lo se, eso es lo malo, no lo se… –sin decirle mas se dirigió hacia la salida intentando apartarse de tanto barullo que comenzaba a molestarla, pero un potente estruendo proveniente desde la mitad del gradería llamo su atención dándole un escalofrió y una gota corría por su cabeza.

–¡TOMY-CHAN! –una nube de polvo atravesó todo el enorme lugar hasta llegar directo a Tomoyo tumbándola en el suelo, cuando el polvo se disperso se pudo ver a un enorme conejo rosa sobre ella abrazándola.

Corriendo tras el conejo llego un agitado chico de revuelto cabello rosa que se veía bastante apenado por como actuaba su amigo, y detrás del peli-rosa se acercaba un hombre de cabello rubio vestido con un extraño traje sastre, una gabardina y un sombrero algo aplanado, todo en color negro, al llegar junto a ellos se quito los guantes mineras sonreía ante tal escena: el conejo rosa abrazando a la chica que trataba de arrancárselo del cuello y el peli-rosa completamente apenado tratando de ayudarla.

–¿Pero que demonios hacen ustedes aquí? –grito Tomoyo histérica tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Lang la ayudaba a levantarse, después de haberse apiadado de su amiga ante el ataque del conejo gigante asesino (o así lo bautizo el XD)

también nos da gusto verla, Daidouji-San- sonrió el rubio acercándose a ella calmando al enorme conejo que ahora se encontraba arriba del peli-rosa que le estaba haciendo caballito (o apapuchi como le decimos aki O.o si suena raro lo se XD)

si, si, como sea, pero no me has respondido, que hacen aquí Seguchi!- era bien sabido que a Tomoyo nunca le había caído del todo bien aquel hombre, y nunca había intentado esconder aquel desprecio que sentía hacia Seguchi Thoma

…negocios… respondió como siempre misteriosamente haciendo rabiar una vez mas a Tomoyo

… no me presentaras, querida Tomoyo?- pregunto Lang haciéndose notar poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga –vamos, tranquilízate, no le des el gusto a ese sujeto de hacerte enfadar- le susurro al oído, a lo que Tomoyo asintió

es cierto, Perdona mi descortesía… permíteme presentarte: el enorme conejo rosa que esta abrasando al conejito rosa es Sakuma Ryuichi… -

… vocalista de Nittle Grasper…- murmuro Lang al reconocer ese nombre, verdaderamente le impresiono ver a tal leyenda de la música comportándose de esa forma

… que no te sorprenda, aun no has visto nada- le susurro Tomoyo a lo que lang asintió

y este es Kumagoro na no da!- le completo Ryuichi costando a su conejo rosa haciendo que este hiciera una reverencia y estiro su manita hacia lang quien la tomo y saludo al conejo de felpa

mu…mucho gusto Kumagoro- contesto sin saber que hacer por aquella escena tan extraña

vamos Ryu-chan, déjame seguirlos presentando- pidió muy dulcemente Tomoyo a lo que Ryuichi asintió -… el es Shindo Suishi, Vocalista de la reciente pero muy popular banda Bad Luck- Lang saludo con un gesto de mano como era su costumbre, igual de serio que siempre, mientras a Suichi le salían un par de estrellas en vez de ojos –y por ultimo, el peor de todos…- aquella aclaración hizo sonreír aun mas a Seguchi que disfrutaba ver molesta a Tomoyo ( ODIO A ESE TIPO! ES DETESTABLE!) -…Seguchi Thoma, Director y dueño de NG Records y tecladista de Nittle Grasper, como ya has de saber…- Lang asintio y saludo de la misma forma, mientras Seguchi se acercaba a el

vaya… si que es una sorpresa verlo por aquí joven Li – Lang quedo sorprendido al escucharlo, como demonios sabia ese tipo su apellido! –vamos, no se sorprenda, en este negocio uno debe estar siempre bien enterado…-

Amen… es la primera vez que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Seguchi-San- Thoma le sonrió a la recién llegada que se acercaba a ellos, al igual que Ryuichi, que para sorpresa de todos ya no llevaba aquella botarga rosa, sino que esta vez estaba vestido con un jeans azul oscuro y una camisa negra con los tres botone superiores abiertos, su mirada era profunda, increíblemente penetrante, brillaba de una forma especial y su seriedad podía compararse solamente con la del mismo Lang, pero al ver a la recién llegada sonrió misteriosamente y asintió cuando esta voleo a verlo, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, para seguirla cuando ella se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar

podrías explicarme que hacen ellos aquí Sakura-chan!- pregunto Tomoyo algo perturbando, no había visto a su amiga en bastantes días y ahora de la nada se aparecía ahí junto a esos tipos que no le agradaban en nada (bueno tal vez Suichi si le agradaba, era el mas normal de todos… y decir que el es normal es decir mucho --)

yo los mande llamar- fue su única respuesta para después continuar con su camino seguida de Ryuichi el cual no borraba aquella extraña sonrisa de su boca, que no pudo evitar causarle un escalofrió a Lang cuando paso a su lado observándolo de reojo

pero que demonios estas tramando ahora!- Tomoyo comenzaba perder la paciencia, no lograba entender nada

lo sabrás mas tarde… te espero en mi oficina en una hora- y así ambos salieron del auditorio, seguidos de Seguchi y Suichi, el cual corrió al lado de Sakura para comenzar a conversar tranquilamente, Ryuichi seguía con su actitud imponente y su sonrisa burlona, no podía evitar estar así al lado de ella, y Thoma los seguía de cerca, pensativo

MALDITA SEA!- grito Tomoyo a los cuatro vientos completamente histérica, respirando agitadamente mientras Lang seguia con la mirada a Kinomoto y co, con un malestar que no lo dejaba en paz, aquellos tipos no le daban buena espina, especialmente Sakuma, el tipo mas extraño que hubiera conocido nunca, sin decir nada tomo su celular y marco rápidamente –que momentos son estos para ponerte a chismear como comadre Li! Que no ves que estoy a mitad de una crisis!-

histérica- fue lo único que respondió Lang con el teléfono en mano, serio y muy fríamente, pero eso no perturbo a la amatista que se acerco a el ya mas tranquila –nos vemos en una hora en D'musi, y no te atrevas a retrasarte Hiraguisawa- hablo en el instante en que le contestaron la llamada

_-… podrias decirme siquiera que sucede? Para que me sacaste de la ducha?-_

eso es lo que yo quiero saber, podrías explicarme por que demonios Kinomoto se presento con un tal Seguchi Thoma y dos tipos por demás extraños… además por que ese tipo sabe mi nombre!- exigió Lang, con voz ronca, se notaba la rabia y el coraje en su voz, estaba mas que enfadado y eso no era bueno para nadie

al otro lado de la línea se escucho un alboroto, parecía como si el teléfono hubiera chocado contra algo y movían todo rápidamente en la habitación _–ho demonios…-_ se escucho la voz al fondo de Eriol que parecía agitado y molesto_, -esa maldita Kinomoto es una perra…-_ sentencio al volver a tomar el teléfono _– estaré ahí lo mas pronto posible, estate preparado para todo, estamos hablando de palabras mayores-_ in darle tiempo a responder se volvió a escuchar como aventaba el teléfono y los pasos por la habitación además de lo que gritaba y murmuraba completamente furioso _–esa maldita cabrona! Que esta tramando ahora! Sabia que esto no podía ser tan bueno!- _la llamada se corto, Lang parecía sorprendido, pero intentaba no aparentarlo

se molesto – comento guardando su teléfono

no entiendo nada… será mejor que nos vayamos, al mal paso darle prisa- y así los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida de aquel enorme auditorio con rumbo a las oficinas generales de D'Music

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

wa dios este fic me esta volviendo loca! Me tiene trabajando a mil por hora! Y ya termine el siguiente cap x.x si esta un poco mas corto que el anterior o.o pero es para hacerla de misterio muajajaja AA espero les guste que a mi me esta volviendo lokaaaa x0x Wa nechan ayúdame que se me funde el poco ceso que me queda!

Ham x.x por cierto! Necesito lyrics para las songs que aparecerán en este fic neechan o.o mandame algunas al correo si? Y si alguna de las lectoras tiene alguna song que les pareciera que quedaría bien en el fic o le gustaría que Lang, Tomoyo o cualquiera de los cantantes del fic la cantaran, mandenme el lyric a mi correo y díganme por ke n.n ( lo necesito OO en serio! Me harían un gran favor!)

Ahora si los rr x.x

**_Pilly14cc_**: ajaj me encanta que mi fic haya gustado tanto n.n pero me da pena XD ajaja y deseo cumplido! Continué XD!

**_Beautifull nigth_**: ho por dios! Por favor por favor! Dejame usar tu frace como summary! Me encanto eso de :ambos se extrañan, ambos se añoran.. ambos escriben canciones para el otro sin saber" hahha ty si XD yo tambien odio que me dejen esperando mis escritores favoritos, pero se que no es a propósito… aunque yo a veces si lo hago con premeditación n.nUu tu me comprendes!

**_Lizeth_**: ham si! La explicación a lo de lang esta en el song 3 o.o revisa si no para explicar mejor XD … y si TT a la pobre le cambio la vida totalmente u.u

**_Fukaru Rhyan: _**primis! Muajajajajaj x3 antes ke nada, te agregue a mi correo o.o un importa? Ahora si los rr XD, sip shao siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero el problema aquí es: QUE RAYOS QUIERE SHAO? Ajam n.n y por lo de gravi: CONCUERDO TOTALMENTE CONTIGO, y creo que en este caop puse algo que te ha de haber gustado mucho referente a este tema de gravi n.n… y si, conosco a gackt, tengo como ams de 10 songs de el… y ahora que lo dices me parece una fenomenal idea primis! El tiene la voz perfecta! Solo me falta analizar sus songs… la que en definitiva se queda es secret garden y vainilla! Me encantan! Esas son mis songs favoritas!... y si, aunque siempre he dicho que el tipo parase mujer en ciertas imágenes que he visto, su voz en grandiosa y si le da el ancho a shao! Y como vez tu prima esta siendo responsable y esta continuando demasiado pronto para su propio gusto este fic XD ( me trae loka! )

**_Carrie10_**: como vez actualice en demasiado breve ( amarrenme las manos que ya me sangran de tanto escribir… mentiras, exagero ú.u pero es ke me asusta terminar tan pronto estos caps T-T) espero te guste este cap también n.n

**_Princes of Light_**: pues muchas gracias por tus deseos princes! Y como vez actualice mas pronto de lo que yo misma quise XD si es que se tardo fue por que siempre mando el cap a mi editora en jefe o.o mi neechan khas pero lo termine mas pronto de lo ke querría T-T ashu ke llorona soy! Gracias y ojala te guste este cap también!

**_Celina Sosa_**: ajajajk como que te dio cólera celi-chan o.o? a mi me derrite con esa actitud -… ha! Por cierto! Me da gusto volver a leer tus rr! Haw! Te lo agradezco como no tienes idea! Eres mi lectora mas fiel . eres la mejor celi-chan! Pues… y por lo de los primos… aun no se lo han preguntado a Mei ninguna de las dos XD es encuentro se dará en el siguiente cap a este cuando estén las tres juntas… y solas XD AA sin testigos y por lo de hiraguisawa…. Es que e sun maldito metiche! Vas a ver que se desatara una guerra de poder entre los dos XD o tal vez no o.o quizás se vuelvan buenos amigos ( dios esa ni yo mela crei…)

**_Cerezo Astorya_** (lease mi neechan khas desde mi cuenta XD) neechan! Aki tienes el cap! Espero ke te guste o.o y si ya se te hizo costumbre metichear por mi cuenta jujuju AA we rlz! Mafia lunar rlz! Awawawawa x.x por cierto si hay mas rr para cuando te lo mande respondemos tu o manádmelo para hacerlo yo y yo lo publico… si no publícalo tu x.x

Wenu hasta aki… espero les guste y después de esto no me pegare al pc en un dia entero x.x quede muerta, muerta! X0x

Sai jan!

Cerezo Astorga

Y si, kikyo debe morir!

Que vivan las hijas de la luna!

Y las primas también!

La mafia lunar Rlz!

On tas yue otosan!


	7. Lágrimas

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**_.:LAGRIMAS:._**

**_(… Y te vas…)_**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

–Diablos –carraspeó Tomoyo mientras caminaba con paso decidido entrando a D'music, seguida de cerca por Lang, y Hiraguisawa que acababa de llegar. No podía, ni intentaba ocultar su mal humor, nadie dijo nada durante todo el camino, solamente se escuchaban las maldiciones de Tomoyo la cual estaba de malas desde el incidente durante el ensayo, ese trío siempre a ponía de malas, especialmente Seguchi.

Lang se recargo en la pared del elevador mientras la puerta se cerraba y su amiga observaba por el cristal observando la ciudad, pero más que nada estaba perdida entre los reflejos, su rostro ya no era de molestia, sino de melancolía.

–Ya… ¿Me dirás cual es la historia de esos tipos? Porque si tu amiga los detesta tanto como tú, debe ser algo de mucha importancia para tener que aguantarlos –solo se escucho carraspear y maldecir por lo bajo a Tomoyo, no soportaba ni siquiera que los nombraran.

–Thoma Seguchi, tecladista de Nittle Grasper y director de NG Records. Sakuma Ryuichi, uno de los cantantes mas famosos en Japón y fuera del país, vocalista de Nittle Grasper… Y Shindo Suichi, vocalista de la reciente pero famosa banda Bad Luck, sin mencionar que es pareja de un muy renombrado escritor de novelas románticas –comento esto ultimo con gracia acomodándose los lentes, Eriol. Lang que estaba recargado en la pared se resbalo y las gafas se le desacomodaron, no intento ni un momento ocultar su asombro.

–Y no solo eso Hiraguisawa –a ambos les sorprendió el tono tan serio y diplomático de Tomoyo que observaba los reflejos pasar– Seguchi se ha ensañado con nosotras desde que entramos al medio, hemos sido, y siempre seremos su más grande competencia. Él nos odia, nosotras lo odiamos, así siempre ha sido nuestra relación, nunca nos mezclamos… por eso me disgusta tanto que Sakura lo haya llamado, el que quiera hacer negocios con él no es buena señal… –ambos chicos miraban fijamente a Tomoyo la cual hablaba con resentimiento en la voz– Esta logrando lo que siempre quiso… separarnos para vencer… –suspiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y recupero su gesto amable de siempre, para después cerrar los ojos y encogerse de hombros con resignación– Además de que Suichi me acosa porque su amorcito Yuki y yo somos algo así como primos… y como olvidar que Ryuichi esta perdido por Saku… si te contara lo que hacen un par de copas de más –susurro Tomoyo pensativa.

Aquel comentario no le causo mucha gracia a Lang quien se acomodo las gafas y un aire de seriedad congelante se respiraba a su alrededor, a la simple mención de ese nombre su actitud cambio completamente y no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en ella… A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde "aquello" la sangre le hirvió al pensar que ella podría interesarse por algún otro hombre… ¿Pero que podría interesarle de ese idiota con el conejo de felpa? Era ridículo… pero más ridículo era que se pusiera tan celoso a esas alturas.

Tomoyo y Eriol se dieron cuenta de la repentina reacción, ya que Lang se tenso demasiado y les dio la espalda, la verdad no había podido controlarse y mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos miraba por la ventana como si aquella ciudad que pasaba tan rápido frente a sus ojos fuera de lo más interesante.

Eriol respiro profundamente y negó con la cabeza recargándose en la pared, cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza. Sin duda su amigo era un caos, pero desde que habían pisado tierras niponas todo se había volteado cabeza arriba, día y noche actuaba demasiado extraño, nervioso e incluso algo ansioso, y eso comenzaba a preocupar demasiado al ingles, que temía por la salud de su amigo, no exactamente la física… El solo recordar el horrible martirio que había vivido varios años atrás en ese país le hacia estremecer… y no permitiría que algo ocurriera nuevamente, de ninguna forma, no permitiría que Shaoran volviera a sufrir nuevamente, lucho incansablemente para que la vida de su amigo se estabilizara aunque fuera un poco y que este recuperara su carácter de siempre y no podía permitir que nada lo arruinara.

"_Dios… desde que regrese todo esta demasiado raro_", en medio de sus pensamientos Tomoyo no dejaba de observar a su chino amigo, que observaba los reflejos pasar con melancolía, e incluso con rencor en algunos momentos, por lo cual no podía evitar preocuparse… Varias veces antes lo había observado comportarse de esa forma, siempre alrededor de cierto objeto que atesoraba como a su propia vida, curiosa había intentado verlo varias veces, pero eso siempre terminaba en pleito entre ellos dos, ya que Lang no se lo permitía.

Por algunas cosas que le había escuchado decir a Hiraguisawa, y otras tantas palabras (por que eran solo eso, palabras o.o a veces una sola) que había logrado sacarle a la fuerza a su amigo, al parecer algo le había pasado a Lang en el pasado, una decepción, o quien sabe, pero la herida que tenia era demasiado grande... ¿Quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a rechazar a un chico como Lang?... hasta el momento no había encontrado respuesta para su eterna pregunta, pero debió haber sido algo demasiado grave por la actitud que su amigo siempre tomaba cuando por una razón u otra se tocaba un asunto similar, o a Eriol se le escapaba algún comentario al respecto.

–Ne, ne… ¿Que pasa mi pequeño lobo? –pregunto Tomoyo acercándose coquetamente para encarar a su amigo con una picara sonrisa y abrazándolo por el cuello, aquello fastidio a Lang que a pesar de eso le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura para después suspirar.

–No es nada… –le respondió relajándose un poco, no quería preocupar a su amiga, ella ya tenia demasiados problemas con lo que le estaba sucediendo como para cargarle un peso mas con sus "tonterías" como las nombraba él– Solamente que esos tipos no e agradaron para nada, son…–

–Raros… –le completó Eriol en el instante en que se abrió la puerta del elevador, sin moverse de su lugar los tres voltearon al escuchar una voz familiar proveniente de la recepción.

Ahí la vieron, Sakura se encontraba platicando animadamente con una de las secretarias que le estaba entregando varias carpetas, al despedirse se dio media vuelta y los vio aun dentro del elevador, esta les sonrió pero no se movió de su lugar, por debajo de los papeles entrelazaba sus manos fuertemente y su sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas fingida… ¿Como podría sostener su teatrito si no soportaba siquiera verlos de lejos?

Unos cuantos folders (_carpetas_) resbalaron del montón y el sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, se apresuro a agacharse para recogerlos y suspiro profundamente relajando su rostro de aquellas muecas falsas, todo aquello terminaría matándola, especialmente porque no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría mentirle a Tomoyo.

–Toma –Sakura levanto la cabeza al escuchar tan dulce timbre de voz, y Eriol le sonrió mientras le ayudaba a recoger los demás papeles que se habían dispersado por el suelo, Sakura se le quedo viendo sin reaccionar (bueno trataba de no hacerlo, por que si no Hiraguisawa yacería muerto en el piso o.oUu)

–Gracias… –Hiraguisawa asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, Sakura se puso de pie y volteo a ver a su amiga, para ver como Tomoyo y Lang seguían semi abrazados.

–Llegan tarde, ya comenzamos a ensayar –fue lo único que dijo continuando con su trayecto hacia la que seria su nueva oficina, justo al lado de la principal, que ahora era de Tomoyo (todo por decisión de Sakura). Dejo los papeles, tomo un solo fólder negro y salio, dirigiéndose a la sala de grabación seguida de cerca de Hiraguisawa, mientras Lang y Tomoyo venían algo atrás, ambos callados y muy serios.

–¡Ah! Sakura-chan, por fin regresaste… ¿lo trajiste contigo? –Sakura asintió mientras Thoma saludaba con un gesto de mano a los recién llegados que lo ignoraron. Kinomoto se sentó a un lado de Seguchi pasándole la libreta negra y después voltear hacia los controles de grabación, se puso los audífonos y empezó a analizar el material que escuchaba, mientras Thoma revisaba tranquilamente los papeles tomando una taza de café.

–¿Pero… como es que has incluido a K-san? –justo ya había terminado de leer todos los papeles y se disponía a firmar en la línea punteada pero no había dejado pasar ese pequeño detalle al ver plasmado el nombre de su amigo y representante del nuevo grupo, Seguchi esperaba una reacción de la amatista, que al solo escuchar el nombre de ese tipo palideció y retrocedió unos pasos chocando con Lang.

–¿Es el representante de Bad Luck, no? Aunque no solo por eso… Créeme, lo necesitaremos… –sentencio tranquilamente mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que escuchaba a través de los grandes audífonos.

–Creo que tienes razón –complacido por el comentario de Sakura, Thoma firmo bastante complacido por la reacción de Tomoyo que casi se desmaya, cerrando así el tardo– Me siento como su hubiera firmado un trato con el diablo –comentó divertido mientras Sakura seguía entretenida escuchando cantar al dúo estrella de NG.

–Prácticamente es lo que acabas de hacer –Sakura sonrió de una forma por demás… perversa… Lang se sobresalto un poco, sin duda aquella chica no era la misma que había conocido años atrás… había cambiado demasiado.

–Solos son muy buenos, pero juntos son excelentes –murmuro Sakura mientras movía la cabeza al compás de la música, dentro de la cabina estaban Ryuichi y Suichi, cantando acompañados de Hiro en la guitarra y Noriko en el sintetizador– Sus voces son incomparables… esto será un gran éxito –Thoma sonreía complacido, mientras a Tomoyo comenzaba a hervirle la sangre y no podía contener su furia al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, estaba tremendamente celosa.

–¿Entonces para que diablos nos quieres aquí a nosotros? –pregunto con sorna en la voz, mientras miraba con odio al par que seguía ensayando dentro de la cabina. Tranquilamente Sakura se quito los grandes audífonos y se acomodo en la silla a la cual le dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su amiga, se acomodo el cabello y su sonrisa solo se podía comparar con la de Eriol en sus momentos de gloria, sin duda, la astucia se reflejaba en su rostro.

–Simple, mi querida T-chan… Porque tu serás la cereza de este delicioso pastel –el rojo se apodero de las mejillas de Lang, que a duras penas podía controlar, y ocultar su nerviosismo al escuchar aquel tono tan incitante de parte de Kinomoto, que no dejaba de observarlo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Su forma de moverse, de hablar, de mirarlo… le causaba escalofríos, todas aquellas insinuaciones lo estaban volviendo loco, especialmente al no poder ni acercársele, mucho menos lanzarse sobre ella para poder demostrarle todo lo que sentía, cuanto la había añorado y deseado por tanto tiempo… ella lo sabia, y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, aquella situación era una deliciosa tortura, lenta y muy dolorosa para Lang.

–¡Creí haberte dicho que quería cantar a dúo con Lang! –reclamo Tomoyo como si fuera una niña chiquita, Sakura rodó los ojos y la mando por un tubo con un gesto de mano.

–Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Por qué crees que también esta aquí?. ¿Solo por su cara bonita? Por favor, Tomy sabes que no soy otra de tantas niñas bobas ensimismadas por ese arrogante –giro la silla para darles la espalda, con aquellas palabras no hirió solamente a Lang, sino también a si misma, el solo nombrarlo, pensar en el, sentir su presencia eran como mil espinas en su corazón… Y así seria de ahora en adelante, tendría que vivir sabiendo que él estaba de regreso y más cerca que nunca, tendría que encáralo casi las 24 horas del día, cargando su mascara de niña buena que no rompe un plato, siempre con una sonrisa en la boca sin importar cuando le pudiera doler el rostro de sostener la mueca, no podría quejarse, ni gritar ni llorar por todo el dolor que le había causado en el pasado.

Tendría que soportar para poder llevar a cabo sus planes de venganza, y debía aguantar cada momento, cada situación como la del elevador… El verlo abrasar a Tomoyo, estar tan feliz a su lado, sonreírle tiernamente… ¡No pudo soportarlo! Su corazón, lo poco que quedaba de el se rompió nuevamente en ese instante en que los vio, sin duda los celos serian su peor enemigo en esa travesía que acababa de emprender… ¿Pero como estar celosa de la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo?

"_Solo se odia… lo que se ama_"

¿Cabria la posibilidad de que aun siguiera amándolo?… No, imposible… Sin corazón no podría amar a nadie, y menos a la persona que se lo arrebato.

–Por lo menos ya no… –aquel comentario tan hiriente de parte de Tomoyo sorprendió a todos, dejando con la boca abierta a Eriol que no podía creer lo que había escuchado… ¿Sakura… una niña como las demás fans de Lang?... ¡Imposible!

Sakura sonrió irónicamente y suspiro recargándose en su silla– Lo sé… deje de serlo cuando me quede sin corazón –murmuró para volver a ponerse los audífonos, la respuesta dejo helada a Tomoyo que luchaba por no caerse, ya las fuerzas la habían abandonado, le dolor al escucharla, y mas le dolía el saber que ella sufría, pero nunca le decía nada, prefería callar y tragarse todo el sufrimiento a tenerle tan siquiera un poco de confianza, no lo soporto mas y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí– ¿Tan poco profesional te has vuelto, mi querida Tomy?

Tomoyo se detuvo al escucharla y soltó la perilla la cual ya había girado para abrir la puerta, volteo a verla con dolor en la mirada, no podía comprender porque su amiga hacia todo eso, pero tenia razón, debía ser una profesional y actuar con seriedad, sin decir nada regreso al lado de Lang a esperar a ver que sucedía.

–¡Bien chicos, pueden descansar un momento, estuvo fenomenal!. ¡Los felicito! –comenzó a hablar Sakura a través del micrófono que permitía que la escucharan dentro de la cabina– A partir de mañana empezaremos con las nuevas canciones, así que vénganse bien preparados… Suichi, déjame los lyrics que escribiste para darles una chequeada y mañana te responderé –el peli rosa asintió levantando el pulgar bastante feliz, no cualquiera tenia la oportunidad de que la gran Kinomoto revisara su trabajo. Después de que corto la comunicación, Sakura volteo hacia Lang y Tomoyo y su mirada tan decidida hizo brincar a Tomoyo, y Lang se puso más serio que nunca, las cosas estaban apunto de comenzar.

–Bien Kinomoto San… ¿que te pareció? –interrumpió Seguchi al ver la escena.

–Creo que ya he dado mi opinión como 3 veces Thoma, no seas petulante… si me disculpas –cortantemente le volteo a callar para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al dúo que esperaba serio las indicaciones– Bien… es su turno, en cuanto la desocupen entren a la cabina y demuéstrenme que son dignos de mi tiempo y esfuerzo –aquellas palabras fueron duras y secas, Sakura se estaba tomando demasiado enserio el asunto y no era para menos, Tomoyo parecía sorprendida pero no dudo, recupero la compostura y asintió– … No me decepciones T-chan… Haz que todo esto valga la pena…

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron sobre manera, pero no dudo, recupero la compostura y asintió, haría que Sakura se sintiera orgullosa de ella aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

–Y tu… –continuo Kinomoto dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a Lang, estando a su lado sin darle la cara– Pobre de ti que falles, al primer error te comeré vivo.

Eriol sonrió irónico y se acomodo los lentes– **_Ya quisieras… zorra _**–murmuro Eriol divertido, Lang volteo a verlo con mirada asesina, cosa que a Hiraguisawa le sorprendió muchísimo, nunca creyó que su amigo reaccionara de aquella manera, al contrario, esperaba que este sonriera y le regresara el comentario, como siempre solían hacerlo, lo que no se espero fue que Kinomoto lo entendiera.

–Por favor no seas ardido, Hiraguisawa-kun, para ti también tengo… ¿O será que prefieres a T-chan? Mira que ambas sabemos jugar muy bien… y más si es en equipo –Eriol comenzó a sudar frió cuando Sakura se le acerco y se le pego muy insinuantemente mientras jugaba con sus gafas, Tomoyo no pudo contener la risa y Lang… digamos que si no se hubiera contenido, se hubiera quedado sin representante.

–¡Que descarada! –exclamo Tomoyo tratando de aguantarse la risa, Sakura volteo a verla divertida y fue hasta ella, falsamente indignada.

–¡Pero si tú también lo pensaste!

–¡Pero tú lo dijiste! –ambas se echaron a reír mientras eran observadas por todos los presentes a los que se les resbalaba una gota por la nuca, Thoma había permanecido en su lugar, Suichi ahora estaba sentado detrás de el junto con Hiro que estaba recargado en la pared y Ryuichi había salido de la habitación acompañado de Noriko, el ambiente se había relajado y Tomoyo por fin había recuperado sus ánimos, sin decir nada mas se fue hacia la cabina, mientras Sakura regresaba a los controles.

–¿Y?. ¿Que no piensas entrar? –Lang carraspeo ante el tono tan severo y frío de Sakura, que ya había tomado su lugar y Tomoyo se preparaba en la cabina, el asintió y entro sin decir nada– Bien linda, muéstrame lo que tienes…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

…_**Remember me…**_

Detrás de la gran puerta de roble tallada el castaño peleaba consigo mismo, en aquel interminable mantra tan conocido: "Lo hago, no lo hago, lo hago… Diablos...". Y aun mientras pensaba para sus adentros tratando de decidirse si entrar o no, deducía fácilmente que todo tenia sus pros y sus contras… Inmerso en su titubear, fue incapaz de escuchar el inicio de una melodía que emergía de la habitación a la que estaba enfrentando.

_**I feel you so close to me  
**__**I hope you still think of me  
**__**Even I know you found another love**_

Continuando con los pros y contras… Si entraba tendría que enfrentarse al momento que tanto había temido durante los pasados 5 años… Si no lo hacía, se quedaría con la espinita clavada y el jueguito seguiría… ¿Pero quien le aseguraba que se terminaría si entraba?. ¿Lo aceptaría así como si nada hubiera pasado?. Quien sabe, pero la verdad no quería quedarse con la duda, así que el "lo hago" gano más, se armo de valor y abrió lentamente la puerta.

**_You took away my chance to be with you forever  
_**_**To be your love and stay together  
**__**You gave away the precious love that we had to somebody else  
**__**Oh baby I wanna tell you**_

No la veía por ningún lado pero sabia que ahí estaba, su voz la delataba. Y pensándolo, nunca imagino que ella poseyera una voz tan dulce y tan hermosa, aquella melodía que cantaba a capela, como repasando la canción, lo dejo anonadado…

Y entonces pudo distinguirla, estaba ahí sentada en frente suyo en su enorme silla de cuero negro dándole la espalda, apenas y podía ver sus cabellos color miel sobre el respaldo y sus pies descalzos con los cueles jugaba en el aire mientras se mecía de atrás para adelante con la silla.

**_Remember me, remember me  
_**_**Remember everything we used to be  
**_**_Can you feel my heart pounding, pounding?  
_****_Will be forever – Will you,  
_****_Remember you, remember me?  
_**_**I remember everything we used to be  
**__**'Cause my blood is still pumping, pumping  
**_**_Will be forever – Will you remember me?_**

Sakura escucho pasos detrás de ella, pero su mente inmediatamente concluyó que seguramente era su amiga de ojos violetas, a la cual llevaba esperando casi 15 minutos para platicar sobre los nuevos lyrics, así que ni siquiera se volteo, despreocupada, mientras continúo repasando la canción en voz alta.

_**I need you, but it's ok  
**__**I know that, I'll find my way  
**__**I will begin to find another love**_

–Te tardaste bastante –comentó como si nada mientras seguía tarareando la canción, imaginando la melodía– ¿Y dime, ya hablaste con tu amiguito?. Porque me imagino que eso fue lo que te entretuvo… ¿no? Bueno, que mas da… Siéntate, estoy dándole los últimos arreglos a la nueva canción, quiero que la escuches… Estaba imaginándola mientras la cantaba.

Lang, conteniendo su sorpresa o las ganas de hablar, acató silenciosamente, sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio Sakura, que siguió cantando.

_**You took away my chance to be with you forever  
**__**To be your love and stay together  
**__**You gave away the precious love that we had to somebody else  
**__**Oh baby I wanna tell you**_

Tenia una hermosa voz, casi tan bella como la de Tomoyo… le ponía tanto sentimiento a su interpretación que podía sentir toda la rabia y coraje que descargaba al cantar.

El ambarino abrió y cerró la boca dos veces seguidas… conteniéndose emociones, palabras, etc., que rogaban por salir al aire al escucharle… casi recriminándole el haberse ido.

_**Remember me, remember me  
**__**Remember everything we used to be  
**_**_Can you feel my heart pounding, pounding?  
_****_Will be forever – Will you,  
_****_Remember you, remember me?  
_**_**I remember everything we used to be  
**__**'Cause my blood is still pumping, pumping  
**_**_Will be forever– Will you remember me?_**

Lang permanecía sentado escuchándola, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y menos de parte de quien… Además, luego de recapacitarlo, no era prudente que Sakura se diera cuenta de que precisamente él estaba ahí, no sabia como lo tomaría… Aunque no se esperaba una buena respuesta desde que había entrado a la oficina, a decir verdad.

Sakura marcó el compás con la cabeza, haciendo una pausa pronunciada y mirando algo en la hoja donde estaba el lyric, antes de continuar, bajando el tono de voz, dándole algo de intimidad y un sentimiento personal a la estrofa que seguía, y Lang no pudo evitar admirarla.

_**I feel you... even I know...  
**__**Be with you forever  
**__**To be your love and stay together  
**__**You gave away the precious love that we had to somebody else  
**__**Oh baby I wanna tell you**_

Sakura se detuvo repentinamente y se dio vuelta para tomar un lápiz y recargarse en el escritorio y hacer varias y rápidas anotaciones en el papel que ya se veía bastante dañado de tanto borrar sobre el, levanto la hoja y la observo con orgullo– Así esta mejor, mira Tomoyo, en esta parte debes de darle un mayor énfasis, algo como trate yo… –señalo la hoja haciendo señas para que su amiga se acercara y se disponía a seguir cantando, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su "amiga" no se movía volteo a verla algo fastidiada– Tomoyo, pero que…–

Se detuvo bruscamente, fue tal su sorpresa al ver a Lang ahí sentado frente a ella tranquilamente, con las piernas cruzadas y sobre sus rodillas sus codos, las manos entrelazadas en las cuales descansaba su cabeza, y sus eternas gafas obscuras sobre sus ojos, que se quedo en shock por unos momentos, respirando agitadamente. Tratando de que él no se diera cuenta de eso, tomo la hoja, arrugándola y bajó la cabeza fingiendo estar leyéndola… No le iba dar el gusto de verla así por su presencia.

Lang se aclaró la garganta repetidas veces… ¿Por qué parecía haber perdido el habla tan repentinamente?. Sakura se detuvo en lo que hacía, lo que le dio a entender que había captado su atención– Por favor… continúa… –a duras penas podía mantener la compostura, pero no podía darse el lujo de un arranque de emoción en esos momentos, no podía demostrarle debilidad. Sakura suspiro y le obedeció, cantando la última estrofa con más sentimiento que nunca, mirándolo a los ojos profundamente.

**_Remember me, remember me  
_****_Can you feel my heart pounding, pounding?  
_**_**Remember you, remember me  
**__**'Cause my blood is still pumping, pumping  
**_**_Will be forever – Will you… remember me?_**

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente permanecieron observándose fijamente el uno al otro, como esperando una señal para actuar, la caída de la primera hoja, un sonido, algo que los animara a dar el primer paso… Pero la pregunta era… ¿Cuál seria _ese _primer paso?

Su mirada se alzó al sentir movimiento de parte de Lang, solo para ver la mano derecha de él sujetar sus gafas que escondían sus ojos, quitárselas y ponerlas sobre la mesa. No supo en que momento fue en que sus miradas se cruzaron desprevenidamente, quedándose estática en el momento que aquellos profundos ojos ambarinos se sumergieron en los esmeralda suyos, quedamente preguntándose que sería lo que había tras ellos, después de cinco años. ¿Había cambiado algo¿Qué sentiría en ese momento¿Querría abrazarla… o ahorcarla? …¿Ahorcarla tanto como ella había deseado hacerle?

Se aclaró la garganta, levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo la mano para tomar el lápiz, pero perdida en los ojos de Lang, sus dedos torpes no hicieron nada más que botar el lápiz sin consideración. "_Uh… demonios, que tonta soy…_", pensó, interiormente golpeándose a si misma por demostrarse tan nerviosa ante Él. En el momento que tuvo intención de recoger el lápiz, sintió ruido al frente suyo, y su cabeza se alzó bruscamente, y le observó casi mecánicamente.

Él caminaba hacia ella y se agachó a su lado para tomar el lápiz. Permaneció así, a su lado, por unos segundos, contemplando la pluma verde. Frunció el labio unos momentos y negó con la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, rápidamente se levantó, tendiéndole el lápiz, con el temor de no poder controlarse si seguía tan cerca de ella por más tiempo.

–Ugh… gracias… –agradeció tímidamente, sin reaccionar.

–De nada – el contesto casi por inercia, pero no podía dejar de observarla, ahí sentada frente a él sin poder siquiera moverse.

Lang observó a Sakura morder su labio inferior, empuñando las manos levemente, sin tomar el lápiz mientras mantenía sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en el lyric. Sonriendo muy levemente, tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas y volteándola, dejo el lápiz en su palma. Sakura le miró sorprendida, pero él sólo ladeó la cabeza mientras cerraba su pequeña mano, manteniéndola entre las suyas.

–…Uhm…– Sakura intento decir algo, pero en ese momento su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados hacia el ambarino que se encontraba frente a ella, tomándola de las manos.

Lang llevó un dedo a sus labios, deteniéndola con un agite de cabeza, y la obligo suavemente a levantarse de su asiento. Ella cumplió, levantándose del asiento de cuero casi tímidamente, bajando la cabeza al momento de verse frente a él, apenas y le alcanzaba los hombros. Él, notando su extrañeza, posó un dedo bajo su mentón, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la confusión que cruzaba los ojos esmeraldas– Escucha… yo…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Después de arreglar algunos asuntos con sus "nuevos compañeros de trabajo" (léase que Ryuichi no la soltaba y Suichi no paraba de acosarla con preguntas sobre su amado Yuki), la enfadada amatista se dirigió rápidamente hacia la nueva oficina de su querida amiga, ya que habían pasado casi 15 minutos desde que la había mandado llamar y sabia muy bien lo que Sakura detestaba esperar.

Pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, frente a ella, por el corredor que cruzaba con el que ella estaba recorriendo, pasó rápidamente Lang, bastante serio, pero en su semblante se notaba el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos.

Tomoyo prefirió esconderse tras una planta cercana para no ser vista, una vez que Lang estuvo a una considerable distancia lo siguió, su curiosidad no se quedaría en paz hasta saber que sucedía. Tal fue su sorpresa al verlo llegar hasta la puerta de la Oficina de Kinomoto, y quedarse parado ahí frente a la entrada indeciso, sin saber si ingresar o no. Varias veces se dio vuelta, por lo cual nuevamente tuvo que esconderse, pero regresaba con intenciones de entrar, cuando, al final, dudoso, abrió las puertas y entro.

Tomoyo permaneció tras la puerta de la oficina de Sakura, escuchando intencionalmente a lo que sucedía dentro. ¿Por qué tenia esa espinita que le decía que _algo_ se traían Lang, y Sakura? ...Claro que no estaba segura si era cada uno por su cuenta, o los dos juntos… Hm… interesante idea… Lang… y… Sakura… aunque la verdad, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

¿Podría hacer algo para ayudar en eso?

Tomoyo se golpeó a si misma en la frente, cerrando los ojos. ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando?. ¡Era ilógico que algo así sucediera! Sakura desde el principio se mostró arisca con Lang, demostrándole el desprecio que sentía por él, sin importarle que años atrás ella misma era una gran fanática del cantante…

Si… muchos años atrás… pero justo cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntas eso cambio… momento…

–Dios santo –exclamo Tomoyo al recordar varias cosas después de esos momentos de divagación, varios recuerdos habían regresado a su mente… Que claro, le resultaban imposibles de entender… especialmente cierta llamada telefónica.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Sakura tensó los brazos a sus costados. _"Argh… que hacer, que no hacer… dios mío, si no estuviera tan cerca podría decidir que hacer, pero así… que Kami me salve… es aun más kawaii desde cerca… no ha cambiado nada" _La pobre de Sakura se debatía consigo misma, la confusión de tenerlo tan cerca era tal que no podía ni siquiera pensar en alejarse.

"_Sería tan fácil besarla en este momento…" _en un impulso Lang se acercaba mas a ella, la tensión del momento aumentaba y la distancia entre ellos era casi nula.

Pero como Murphy dice… cuando las cosas van demasiado bien, es irremediable que algo comience a ir mal. Lo que se comprobó, en el momento que Tomoyo ingresó bruscamente en la habitación. (_Kass: ODIENME! ODIENME! Yo misma planee esa escena y esa interrupción! u.u_)

–¡Sakura-chan!. ¡Ya estoy aquí! –ambos se separaron bruscamente ante la presencia de Tomoyo en la sala, la cual los observaba atentamente a ambos, sin perder de vista cada nervioso movimiento.

–Te tardaste bastante Tomoyo-chan –murmuró Sakura, con la voz algo entrecortada, bastante nerviosa, tanto que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, así que decidió regresar a su silla y le dio vuelta de tal forma que le dio la espalda a ambos jóvenes, para ocultarles su deplorable estado de animo.

–Lo siento, tus "amigos" me tenían algo entretenida en contra de mi voluntad –le respondió resoplando fastidiada mientras llegaba hasta el lugar donde antes estuviera Lang y se sentaba– Pero veo que has estado muy bien acompañada… Así que me imagino que no me extrañaste –el comentario suspicaz de Tomoyo causo que Sakura se tensara mas y Lang… solo permanecía de pie, serio y con la mirada clavada en el cuero negro de la silla, Tomoyo suspiro al verlo, se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su amigo– ¿Lang, corazón, podrías dejarnos solas por favor? Tenemos mucho de que hablar… y no solamente de los nuevos Lyrics –recalcó esto ultimo volteando a ver a su amiga, que aun no daba señales de vida– …Además Eriol te esta buscando desde hace unos momentos.

Solo ante el nombre de su representante, Lang pareció reaccionar, asintió a lo que su amiga decía y se acerco al escritorio para tomar sus gafas, pero algo que le extraño bastante a Tomoyo fue que de su bolsillo saco un pequeño objeto que dejo en lugar de sus gafas para después salir de la oficina sin decir palabra alguna.

–Sakura… –la aludida ni siquiera reacciono, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, Tomoyo suspiro y tomo asiento nuevamente, observando atentamente aquel objeto que Lang había dejado en el escritorio, algo que ella conocía bastante bien… un bello pendiente en forma de flor de cerezo– ¿Podrías decirme que…? –pero no pudo continuar ante el repentino movimiento de su amiga, que la encaro y le extendió una carpeta, la cual Tomoyo tomo sin comprender.

–Ahí están los nuevos lyrics, estúdialos por favor, y mañana a las 10 nos reuniremos para comenzar a trabajarlos- Tomoyo entendió muy bien la indirecta y se puso de pie

–Esta bien, nos vemos mañana a las 10 –y sin mas salio de la oficina un tanto contrariada.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

–¡Eh, Lang!. ¿A donde demonios vas?. ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! –Eriol comenzó a seguir a su amigo mientras le gritaba, lo había visto pasar frente a él mientras lo esperaba sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico en al recepción del edificio.

Lang no respondió, paso de largo y salio del edificio dejando a Eriol muy serio, había alcanzado a ver el rostro de su amigo y eso le fue mas que suficiente para que el suyo propio se ensombreciera reconociendo el dolor en las facciones de Lang, aquel dolor que había dejado de reflejar hacia tiempo ya, el cual había escondido en lo mas profundo de su ser y por alguna razón comenzaba a regresar.

Sin titubear se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor más cercano, marcando el último piso como destino final.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

No pudo evitarlo por mas tiempo y las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir, aun permanecía en la misma posición desde que todos dejaron la oficina, se abrazaba a si misma con fuerza tratando de aguantar tanto dolor que surgía a borbotones con forma de brillantes lágrimas.

La rabia se apodero de ella y se levantó en un arrebato, tomo lo primero que encontró a la mano y comenzó a lanzarlo contra la puerta, cosa que ya era costumbre, siempre que se enfadaba lo hacia, y le causaba un alivio tremendo, solo que al final terminaba con una remodelación urgente para su oficina.

Mientras su mano tanteaba el escritorio en busca de ago mas para arrojar se topo con un objeto aparentemente nuevo para ella, lo tomo y permaneció observándolo fijamente.

–¿Que es esto? –inspecciono el broche por unos momentos y una sola imagen cruzo por su cabeza, esta solamente causó que las lágrimas comenzaran a surgir nuevamente con mas intensidad, se recargo en el escritorio y lentamente se dejo caer, quedando en el suelo abrazándose a si misma.

–No te perdí, estuviste todo el tiempo con el… con ese maldito bastardo… No le basto con llevarse mi corazón… también te llevo a ti, Mamá… por favor ayúdame, te necesito tanto… –sus murmullos eran débiles, el llanto no la dejaba casi hablar, estaba tan encerrada en si misma, abrazando con tal fuerza aquel prendedor que no se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Eriol.

Hiraguisawa entro decidido a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Kinomoto, ya que estaba mas que seguro, sin saber porqué, de que ella tenia la culpa del estado de su amigo, algo le habría dicho… Pero no la vio por ningún lado, parecía no estar en esa oficina, dio unos cuantos pasos mas tratando de no pisar los escombros, se encontraba demasiado extrañado por el desorden de la oficina que hasta que se encontró muy cerca del escritorio pudo escuchar los sollozos.

Busco la fuente de aquel deprimente sonido y ahí la vio, derrumbada a un lado del mueble, abrazándose a si misma… La lastimosa imagen de Kinomoto lo derrumbo, nunca creyó poder llegar a verla en ese estado, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la abrazó.

El escucharla le partía el corazón, no la conocía, no le agradaba… pero aun así no soportaba verla llorar tan desconsoladamente. Con movimientos ágiles pero delicados, Eriol se sentó recargándose en el escritorio y la atrajo hacia el sin que pusiera ella resistencia alguna, quedando Sakura sentada en sus piernas llorando contra el pecho de Hiraguisawa.

–Por favor, no llores mas… –le susurraba dulcemente Eriol al oído, sin siquiera pensar en la extraña conexión entre el dolor renaciente de Lang, y las lágrimas de Sakura… volvió a tratar de calmarla, pero Sakura no reaccionaba, parecía perdida en si misma mientras las lagrimas brotaban más y más, al igual que la lluvia que comenzaba a caer en la ciudad…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

–**_Bienvenido a casa, Xiao Lang –_**exclamo Meiling feliz al ver regresar a su primo al departamento que ellos dos, junto con Eriol, compartirían en su estancia en Japón, pero su alegría se esfumo al ver a su primo en el recibidor, completamente empapado y con una sombra de dolor en su rostro.

Lang se dejo caer pesadamente en el descanso de la entrada y se paso varias veces las manos por el cabello, revolviéndoselo aun más, la ansiedad y la frustración se apoderaban de él, ya no sabia que hacer, o pensar, el estar tan cerca de ella una vez mas revolvió todos sus sentimientos que ahora no lo dejaban en paz.

–**_¿Te encuentras bien?. Mírate, estas empapado… te traeré una toalla… _**–Meiling no paraba de hablar, se encontraba muy nerviosa por el estado de su primo y no sabía que hacer, fue rápidamente hacia el baño y trajo una toalla consigo, se sentó al lado de Shaoran y comenzó a quitarle la gabardina empapada.

Él no opuso resistencia alguna, se movía de forma casi autómata dejándose controlar por su prima mientras el agua escurría por su rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas que comenzaban a surgir de su rostro, Meiling se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a secarle el cabello, pero no pudo continuar al verse abrazada fuertemente por su primo.

Sus ojos carmín se entrecerraron por la confusión, la frustración, abrumada por el extraño actuar de su adorado primo, no supo como reaccionar, pero aquellos débiles sollozos que a duras penas se dejaban escuchar terminaron por desarmarla y correspondió aquel abrazo, tratado de de transmitirle a su primo toda aquella fuerza que necesitaba, y que a ella misma le faltaba.

Tiritó ante el frío del rostro de Lang en su cuello, y las gotas frías y cálidas que comenzaban a caer en su cuerpo… notando las cálidas gotas de entre las heladas, los ojos de Meiling se cerraron, conteniéndose a si misma, de llorar, sus lágrimas, después de todo, no harían nada bueno… ahora necesitaba estar para él, aquel que la había consolado tantas veces antes cuando lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar para Lang, para reconfortar _sus_ lágrimas, esta vez. Pero lo más importante, era que debía estar… no para Lang, el famoso, exitoso y renombrado cantante… sino para _Syaoran_.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

DIOXXXX! Por que tengo que terminar así este capitulo! Por que tanto sufrimiento para Shao y Saku! Wa pero es inevitable! X0x perdon perdon perdon x0x

Ago… la canción clave de este Cáp. Es 10 Mil, de JD Natasha, escúchenla en la escena final x.x comenzando desde el punto cuando Sakura esta sola en su oficina quebrando todo, creo que lograran el sentimiento que tengo yo ahorita de querer cortarme las venas con una galleta de animalitos por ser tan maldita con ese par x0x

Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar esta vez, y agradezco la ayuda de mi sista kass, ke me ayudo mucho sacando este cap después de mi momentáneo bloqueo, y además se que ella será la primera en la lista de quienes me querrán matar por hacer llorar a lang x0x

–**_Kass_**: CLARO KE SI CEREZO ASTORYA TSUKISHIRO HIWATARI! PERO KE ESCENA MAS CORTAVENAS! x.x la escuche con la canción y quede al borde de las lágrimas! (ahm, por cierto, puse algo de eso que te dije de Mei al final, espero ke te guste, tómalo como un regalo de edición no pedido xD) pero weno…, dejemos a la sista escribir… ah! BUSCARE LA SOGA MÁGICA ASTORYA, ES KE YO TE MATO!–

Bueno, sin mas ke decir me paso de largo hasta los rr… dios me dan ganas de aventarme por la ventana de mi cuarto… pero tiene barrotes y rebotaría contra ellos, caería sobre los perritos y me dolería mucho mucho muchote u.u

–**_Kass_**: Pregunta importante o.o todos entienden las canciones en inglés, cierto? o.o jamas lo había pensado... me responden cuando le dejen review a cere-chan, neeeeh?–

**_Pilyca14ccs_**: jejeje n.n me alegra que te encante el fic u.u espero que siga así después de tanta lloradera de este cap x.xUu y pues espero no haberte echo esperar mucho o.o

**_Trinity_**: ajajaja sii XD es algo confuso tanto nombre o.o y los conejos rosas son Kawaii XD, recomendación para los lectores o.o investiguen algo sobre la serie GRAVITATION eso les ayudara n,n… wa x.x en serio casi lloras? Diox no se si sentirme feliz o culpable XD… pues… si gustas obsesionarte con mi fic me sentiré muy alagada x/x que pena! No puedo creer que guste tanto el fic, la verdad eso me hace muy feliz y veo que si he logrado transmitir esos sentimientos que quería plasmarle al fic x0x que feliz soy! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!

**_Fukaru Rhyan:_** PRMIS LINDA! Por fin nos encontramos en el msn XD ejejeje… ham al r o.o sip sip… sep, unte al club "odiemos a thoma! Amemos a Kumagoro!" que recién acabo de fundar o.o (sale cere vestida de Kumagoro con un letrero con un Thoma ahorcado dibujado XD) sii! Yo también tengo un conejo de peluche al que llame Kumagoro!... solo que este es café con un moño verde y pancita blanca XD… hammm ke mas? Sip, la mentecita de shao esta algo retorcida pro tanta cosa que ha vivido o.o ya ni el sabe que quiere, actúa por puro impulso el wey x.x , ha! Sobre las canciones de back! Si las tengo XD menos esa de Tsuki no uta o.o, luego me la pasas? Y siii si se a cual te refieres x.x donde sale riéndose, es genial! Pero ahora no recuerdo cual es XD … deja busco (cerezo abre el winamp y tarda como 10 minutos revisando las songs… es verdad! Me tome el tiempo XD) wa o.o parece que es illes illusión XD no toe por completo segura o.o por ke no se si sea esa a la que te refieres, pero esa song es magnifica x0x, y junto con esa mis favoritas son: fragante, december love, hoshi no suna, secret garden … las baladas calmaditas corta venas son las que mejor le salen al wey x0x… y eso de yue en cartones de leche es muy buena idea OO por ke no se nos había ocurrido! Se lo diré a las sistas XD

**_Princes of Light:_** ajaja si! Esta bien enrredado el enredo O.o… espero no haberme tardado en actualizar, saludos y muchas gracias por los comentarios XD

**_Janyta_**: … vaya oo eres la primera persona que me dice que la trama de mi fic es comun ( y hablo por todos mis fics OO ) en serio! Nunca me habían dicho eso! Voy a llorar TTTT pero de la alegría XD en serio!... me has demostrado que no soy tan rara como pensaba XD ya me sentía acomplejada XD… wa x/x me haces sonrojar x.x en realidad crees que esta interesante?...mmm gracias por las recomendaciones o.o de echo ya estoy buscando todas las canciones que me pusiste n0n pronto las escuchare XD gracias gracias!

**_Celina Sosa_**: CELI-CHAN! Puntual como siempre XDy sip… todos tus comentarios son acertados XD espero te guste también este cap n0n y espero no me haya tardado tanto n.nUu

**_LIZETH_**: bueno XD realmente Thoma no conoce en ciencia cierta a Lang… solamente esta bien informado sobre el muchacho n.n… y la verdad no se bien que es lo que trame la mente retorcida de kinomoto o.o así ke no te puedo decir XD… ajajaja XD no te preocupes n.n nunca me aburre leer rr ni responder las preguntas… y touya? Pronto saldrá XD aun no tengo contemplados a nakuru o yukito, pero es seguro que si touya sale, yuki a fuerzas también XD… y muchas gracias n.n por considerar a mi fic digno de tu tiempo como para ser fiel a el MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

**_Beautiful Night_**: ho dios por favor no mas que me sonrojo :3 ajajaj XD y pues si, lo admito, la parte del golpe fue algo… daw, no se ni como decirlo x.x.. waw xox realmente he podido transmitir los sentimientos que quiero al escribir x.x im so happy!... y que tramo o.o.. XD me creerás que no se? Todo sale con cada cap XD nunca se que pasara después… lo único que se mas o menos es como terminara el asunto n0n pero no te lo diré… aun XD… y nop, no le gustara nadita nadita de nada a Tomoyo XD y Eriol… después de este cap, será algo diferente AA… JAjaJAjajJAjajJAjaj XD creo que debí haberla puesto después de que me dieras permiso… pero no aguante! XD haaa so sugoe XD ke cura tu toda inocentota XD… aunque admito que a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu lugar XD

**_Serenity princesa:_** wuju! XD espero no haberte echo esperar mucho y que te haya gustado el cap n.n arigato na no da!

Haww… SISTA! NO TE TARDES MUCHO EN EDITAR QUE YA LO KIERO VER ARRIBAA! (para cuando ustedes ten leyendo este punto yo ya me habré arrancado uno por uno cada cabello por la desesperación de la edición de mi sista kass XD)

Ahora si,

Sai jan!

**_Cerezo Astorya_**

_Y si, Kikyo debe morir!  
__Ke vivan las hijas de la luna! ...y también las primas!  
__On tas Yue Otou-san! (le pregunta a una foto de Yue pegada en un cartón de leche XD)_

**_Nota de la editora (es decir, Kass, Kassandra L. K., Karine Misira, etc)_**: Como toda buena editora, puedo recriminar a mi editada.. así que… ¡Nee-chan, es abrazar, no abrasar x.x! …Sólo lo digo porque al igual que el capitulo anterior esa palabra salía muchas veces y me termino desesperando xD … emmm… ¡Si, FLAMERS A MI! xD Por qué? Porque yo planee la escena de Sakura y Syao en la oficina de Sakura, y luego yo misma decidí dejarle la pauta a Cere-chan con eso de que entrara Tomoyo! x.x luego cuando lo edite quería morirme xD –saca la soga mágica que se ha empolvado debido al desuso– ¡CERE A LA SOGAAAA!

**_PD_**: Nee-chan ingrata ¬¬ no me demoro tanto en editar, solo me demoré en el Cáp. anterior por causas de fuerza mayor… además que serian de tus fics sin mi edición? Una desgracia ortográfica! Fics tan buenos deben tener una buena presentación, that's the motto!

_Y que viva el Syaoran Fan Club!_

Tengo algo que más que acotar, espero les guste.

_Corazones rotos, sueños rotos… son cosas que el Amor trae y cuando te das cuenta, lloras y te enteras que nada duele como el Amor, nada le lleva tanto dolor a tu corazón… Porque nunca lo aprendes hasta que te quemas con su flama… cuando te quemas es que aprendes que nada duele tan mal, ni tanto como el Amor._

_Aunque diste todo lo que tenías… ¿cómo la historia se volvió tan triste? Nada quedó más que las lágrimas en tus ojos, y te mueres por dentro porque… nada duele como el Amor…_

_Nada duele como el Amor… así que seca tus ojos, es tu turno para aprenderlo, es el tiempo para saber que nada, nada duele como el Amor._

_Sai jan._


	8. Tactics

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**.:TACTICS :.**_

_**(…**__**What do you get when you fall in love?…)**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Por que siempre se ha de repetir la misma escena?... esto comienza a cansarme, retirarme? Ciertamente lo he pensado, y mucho mas desde entonces…. Pero al final siempre es la misma respuesta: Nunca_

_Después de todo, esta es mi vida, la única que conozco, y a pesar de todo, no puedo negar que me encanta, todo el asunto de las fan's es tedioso a morir, pero tiene su lado bueno, véanlo de esta forma, gracias a eso conocí a quien me arranca el corazón día tras día… además dudo poder vivir sin los gritos, sin esa total oscuridad iluminada por los brillantes colores que calientan mi piel, sin sentir a mi querida compañera y a sus cuerdas, llámenme egocéntrico, pero es exquisito escuchar los miles de gritos de locura que puedo arrancar con solo un movimiento simple _

_...Bien, la canción comienza a terminar, es mi turno ya, últimamente erio me ha hecho trabajar de mas promocionando la gira en Japón, no me quejo, es una forma de distracción, y la música es tan embriagante que puedo olvidar todo de tajo, aunque sea por un momento_

_Es hora, de jugarme mi última carta… no mas lobo tierno y lastimero, es hora de que se tope con la bestia que deje dormir por mucho tiempo_

Las luces se apagaron, para iluminar el escenario leves destellos multicolores, que dejaban ver aquella sombra, de larga gabardina caminar hacia el centro dejando correr la música, lenta, incitante, comenzando a subir mas el ritmo. Tomo el micrófono y su voz retumbo hasta el mas mínimo rincón entre suave y severa, con un hilo de coraje, pero firme, exigente. Los movimientos eran mínimos, poco a poco comenzaba a desabotonar su gabardina, entre incitantes movimientos sujetando el micrófono frente a el "gimme your love" su exigencia, reclamo y orden, una orden que cualquier mujer deseaba obedecer sin chistar, pero a la que una se resistía con pesar, de la nada, la gabardina voló, dejando al descubierto un buen formado cuerpo, vestido de negro, pantalones ajustados de cuero, camisa sin mangas igualmente negra, justa, muy justa…. Quien tuviera la suerte de ser esa playera para poder permanecer pegada a su cuerpo debió pensar más de una de las presentes que lo escuchaban embebecidas

De sus brazos colgaban tres correas, que torneaban más de lo que ya sus músculos, dándole un toque salvaje y sexy a la vez, comparable solo con su muy atrayente voz, que incitaba a lo prohibido

Entre gritos y gemidos terminaba la canción, para dar paso a una explosión de luces, sonriendo tentadoramente, tomo el largo soporte del micrófono moviéndolo con el, y sujetándolo de una forma tal que a mas de una le arranco un gemido bastante audible a pesar del ruido dominante de su potente voz "… Predilection" si, había una preferida para el, para ella era todo el espectáculo que estaba dando, ella lo orillo a tal extremo, nunca le había molestado hacerlo, al contrario, le divertía sobremanera ver a que punto las mujeres podían llegar por una sola mirada, movimiento o palabra suya…. Pero todo eso, era ahora solo para ella, buscaba venganza, nadie lograba que Lang derramara una sola lagrima sin pagar las consecuencias, y ella las pagaría con creces, era una venganza, en la que le demostraba todo lo que estaba perdiendo, después de todo, ella alguna vez estuvo del otro lado, entre toda esa multitud observándolo, así la conoció, así la quiso, y seguía queriendo,

Pero era su turno de sufrir como el noches anteriores, si algo sabia hacer bien, era despertar bajos instintos, y si que lo disfrutaba…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

La habitación estaba oscura, iluminada solamente por la luz del esteren y del videojuego que tenia entre sus manos, que mas que para jugar, era para ignorar a su amigo

-cuanto mas durara con esa actitud infantil-

-hu?- fue la única respuesta del castaño que ni siquiera levanto la mirada de la pequeña pantalla

-llevas varios días sin siquiera voltear a verme-

-ha-

- desde la visita a la casa de Kinomoto, según recuerdo- al solo nombrar la situación lang dio un respingo, y se resbaló un tanto de la silla, a veces no era muy bueno para fingir

-piensas contarme lo que sucede?... por que bien sabes que he notado perfectamente el extraño comportamiento de ambos desde que llegamos-

-ho- desde cuando había tomad tanto gusto por los monosílabos?

- confiesa… te estas acostando con ella? – rápida fue su reacción al agacharse para esquivar el aparato de juegos que Lang le había lanzado justo a la cabeza, para después recostarse en el sillón, ocultando su sonrojo con el cabello que le cubría el rostro

-Con eso solo me demuestras que pasa algo entre tu y la pequeña flor de cerezo-

Ok, ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, desde cuando Hiraguisawa la llamaba "pequeña flor de cerezo?" por que tanta confianza? Esos y muchos otros pensamientos recorrían la cabeza del castaño mientras se acomodaba nuevamente del sillón del cual se callo por la sorpresa

Nada mas se dijo entre los dos, permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos mas, para que después erial dejara la habitación sin ser notad, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada tierna a su amigo y una sonrisa picara, bien sabia que algo sucedía, pero era perceptivo, mas no adivino, y si no era el lobo quien despejaba sus dudas, seria cierta Flor de cerezo

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

-Suichi

-a..hai.. – la sola presencia de Sakura ponía nervioso al pelirosa, especialmente por la seriedad con que tomaba los asuntos de negocios, a pesar de conocerse ya de mucho tiempo atras, pero la sonrisa de su actual jefa-adjunta lo relajo, incluso le dio in brillo de esperanza

-Realmente eres tan bueno como Segushi presume, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente – un escalofrió lo recorrió al escucharla – No te pongas así, es que simplemente que las letras son tan… tan… no se como decirlo, simplemente no me imagino a un hombre cantándolas…. Me gustaría Comprártelas

Suichi no pudo responderle, estaba tan impresionado de que la persona que lo inspiraba tanto reconociera de esa forma su talento, de cierta forma, Sakura siempre le habia recordado muchísimo a aunque, tal vez no tan fría ni maldita, pero si había algo que los hacia muy similares en su forma de trabajar – Me gustaría que Tomoyo las cantara, especialmente esta…-

Así se les fue toda la tarde, escogiendo canciones y preparando acuerdos, realmente Sakura no le temía a los reclamos de Segushi, que bien pondría el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que su archinemesis obtuviera el talento de su empresa… ciertamente el plan de Sakura ya había comenzado a tomar forma, pero no era la unica que tenia un plan…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

-Vamos, a mi si me dirás que sucede, verdad lobito?

Tomoyo recién entraba a una de las tantas salas de juntas del edificio, donde sabia bien que estaría Lang, y ciertamente ahí estaba, escuchando una y otra vez el material de su competencia, observado bien sus movimientos, sus gestos, cual lobo al asecho de su presa

El no contesto como era de esperarse

Ella se acerco por detrás del asiento y rodeo su cuello tiernamente, recargando su barbilla contra la cabeza del castaño, viendo lo que el veía

-Pensé que ya conocías el trabajo de Nicle Grasper

El solo asintió

-Entonces por que te obsesionas tanto con ellos… especialmente con Sakuma Ryuichi… o me equivoco?

El respingo de su amigo fue la única respuesta que necesitaba

-Llegue a pensar que te entendía bien Shao, pero me doy cuenta que escondes mas de lo que yo pensaba… espero que un día puedas confiar en mi como yo pensaba que lo hacías

La silla giro para encararla, los ojos cafés la miraban fijamente, con una mezcla de tristeza con incomprensión, no lograba entenderla

-Desde que llegamos a Japón has cambiado casi totalmente y en pocos días he notado un tu muy diferente… muy distante, triste, ausente del todo

Tomo las manos de Lang protectoramente, y lo miro a los ojos, que demostraban incertidumbre y hasta algo de temor

-no se como ni por que… pero todo eso tiene algo que ver con Sakura, verdad?

Solo bajo la cabeza, de forma que su cabello cubriera ese semblante devastado, y apretó sus manos en forma de consuelo, ella no dijo nada, no había que decirlo, simplemente lo abraso fuertemente, el devolvió el abraso, parecía un niño perdido, recargo su rostro en el torso de ella y se pudo ver una lagrima solitaria escapar por entre los mechones castaños

-Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, no crees, mi querida flor?

Del otro lado de la puerta los representantes observaban pasivamente la escena tan melancólica, Hiragisawa cerro la puerta tras de si y tomo la mano de su ahora amiga

-Te parece si vamos por un café, te sentara bien

Le sonrió, Sakura no entendía por que esa actitud hacia ella, si desde el inicio se habían odiado mutuamente, y como siempre, el parecía leerle la mente

-Hey, no me mires así, se que al inicio no nos llevamos bien, pero como el caballero que soy, no puedo ver sufrir a una dama y quedarme sin hacer nada

Igualmente callada bajo la mirada, mientras Erial la guiaba por los pasillos hacia la cafetería

-No es necesario que me digas nada si no lo deseas, solo asegúrate de resolver esto pronto, no me gusta ver como sufren el uno por el otro sin hacer nada y solo revolverse en su miseria

-El te dijo algo?

Fue lo único que pudo articular Sakura por la vergüenza mezclada con sorpresa

-Nada

Sonrió tranquilamente

-Pero debo decir que te pareces mucho a el en varios aspectos, sobretodo en lo fácil de leer que es

Dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara, y le toco la nariz con la punta del dedo

-No debes temerle al lobo feroz, caperucita, que aquí tienes al leñador que te protegerá sin importar nada

-Pero no sabes lo que paso, además, el es tu amigo

-y? el puede arreglárselas solo

La sonrisa se acentuó, llena de ternura

-No temes que le haga daño?

-Que daño podrías causar pequeña?

Sakura solo suspiro y continuo siguiendo a Hiragisawa, con la mirada baja, y una leve sonrisa melancólica

"_Mas de lo que te imaginas"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Se que es muy poco, pero realmente quería actualizar algo, llevo ya muchísimo tiempo sin poner nada y no quiero dejar mis historias así nada mas y menos esta, que es como mi opera prima

Pido una disculpa de antemano por todo este tiempo sin aparecerme, realmente han sido años creo, pero se han visto llenos de problemas personales y actualmente pasamos malos momentos familiares por la enfermedad de mi hermana… pero aquí tienen un pequeño avance, es muy ambiguo, pero son muchas cosas que quería poner para aclarar ciertos puntos

De aquí en adelante comienza la guerra de venganzas, malos entendidos y revoltijos al por mayor, tratare de no alargarme mucho con la historia para no hacer sufrir tanto a mi shao XD

que si de por si esta como magdalena que nomás le tienden la mano tantito se echa a llorar Uu eso es rarísimo en el!!

Well

Algunos rr? No se si responderlos se pueda o aun se use, por que he estado muy ausente, pero hay unos en especial que si quiero responder

Yuko Sora:

Ya vez si lo pienso continuar, no quiero dejar varado a mi bebe, pero pues ha habido malos tiempos en los que llueve sobre mojado, espero sigas leyendo nxn !

Arinayed:

Dios mio…. Cuando leite rr, de verdad me conmoví muchísimo, no creí que podría llegar tan profundo, pero me da muchísimo gusto haber podido transmitir exactamente lo que deseaba, de verdad muchas gracias, no sabes los ánimos que me dio tu tremendo comentario… y realmente, este fic estaba planeado para ser solo esos tres capítulos, pero al ver la respuesta de las lectoras, no pude dejarlo ahí, tengo corazón de pollo v///v, pesar de eso me encantaría que siguieras leyéndolo y de todo corazón este corto cap va dedicado para ti Ari-San!

Muchas gracias a todas las que continúan leyendome x no saben lo que significa para mi!!espero que este cap sea de su agrado a pesar de las tremendas faltas de horrorgrafía, ya que este cap no lo mande a mi sissy kass, mi editora en ese aspecto, por que también quería darle la sorpresa

Me paseare ya mucho mas seguido por aquí espero de todo corazón que sigan leyendo y dejando rr para saber si les gusta el fic y si debo esforzarme en continuarlo nxn

no olviden entrar a nuestra comunidad de msn, tsuki no ji, donde podran encontrar el espacio dedicado sola y exclusivamente a lang!!! entren y unanse y expresenle su amor al lobito y denle animos para recuperar el amor de su flor!!! ( que cursi me vi x//x xD) la direc es http (dos puntos) (doble diagonal) groups (punto) msn (punto) com (diagonal) tsukinoji

Muchísimos besos y saludos

Panfla / Cerezo Astorya


End file.
